That's the Way Loves Goes
by MmmSuite
Summary: Can you keep a secret? Dom and Letty can and they have been! What happens when their secret is discovered? How will that truth change their lives forever? Dom/Letty always! Co-write STR8BKCHICK & MmmmSuite
1. Discovered

**A/N**** (MMMSuite) -** **Alright so here it is the story that Str8BKChick and I wrote together! We're very proud of our baby and hope you love it as much as we do! I have to give credit where credit is due. This fic was conceived by my better half. She is amazing and unparalleled at what she does and I'm glad she allowed me to be a part of this. I can't wait for you to see where this goes.**

**A/N (STR8BKCHICK): This started out as a one shot...and a joke amongst my wifey and I and turned into the best story we've ever written (our opinion)...I want to thank MmmSuite for humoring me and writing to my prompt and becoming as enthusiastic in this endeavor as I did. I need everyone to know...without her invaluable input, this story, although it lived in my head, would have never progressed past chapter 1...so thank her for not letting me make this a '1 night stand'-'One hitter, quitter fic' and allowing all the ideas I had to develop and to become extremely enticing because of her ideas, additions and genius!**

**Now Review...or we're both going into retirement because this story is as gripping as he can only HOPE FF6 will be...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Discovered<strong>_

Bodies gyrated in the large space, music pulsing through the half-naked bodies, thumping and feeding into the lust filled air.

Dom sat amongst his comrades, Vince and Leon completely enthralled in alcohol and the asses swaying in front of them.

"Gisele! Come take care of my man, Dom." Campos ordered, calling one of the many beautiful women from the crowd to provide whatever wicked services Dom desired.

He eyed her lean body, a little too skinny, though beautiful, with a smirk.

He looked away as Gisele began swaying her hips in front of him, gyrating as best as her narrow hips would allow, causing Dom to note she was more suited to be in front of someone's camera, rather than as his entertainment.

His eyes gravitated to the bar as he noticed a woman fully clothed, yet more provocative than all others he'd been tempted with.

He smiled when he noticed her face break into a throaty laugh, her head tossed back as her chest vibrated, her full lips curved up into a grin. He realized, almost no sooner than it had happened, she had returned to her previous position, predatory and nonchalant as her arms crossed over her ample chest.

Her hair, cascading down her back in unruly waves, tickled her bare lower back as he eyed her flat stomach and adorable belly button.

Standing suddenly, he gently nudged Gisele out of his way as he made his way to the bar.

Letty reached out, grabbing a beer from the bartender, and turned to lean her back against the bar as she tilted the bottle up and gulped down the cool liquid.

"You're overdressed." He teased, not bothering to look at her as he spoke.

"You're outta line." She countered, looking sideways at him as she replied.

The bartender, Roman, chuckled lightly at the beginning of their chat, noting the obvious pit falls of this conversation.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I like my women with class."

"Your women? The fact that you said that 'plural' and in relation to me is laughable."

"Is it?" He countered, finally turning to look at her.

He noted she was even more beautiful up close. Her caramel skin and chocolate eyes drowning him instantly.

"I think you're beautiful. And definitely more my speed. That 'I dont give a fuck attitude' is turning me on. I just want to know, what it's gonna take tonight?" He asked, dead-ass serious in his approach.

"A helluva lot more than you puffing your chest at me and using those sorry ass lines and that weak ass game. You are cute, though." She smiled, turning to knock knuckles with Roman before she turned to leave.

Dom caught her arm as she made a move to go, trapping her between himself and a stool.

"Were we done talking?" He asked.

"I don't know what you were doing, but I was. And don't ever touch me." She warned, a smile playing on her lips.

"Be careful what you ask for. Later on, you're gonna eat those words." He teased back, making sure his chest was pressed into hers, causing her to hold onto his waist to keep herself upright.

"Tonight isn't gonna end well for you." She sighed, looking into his eyes.

"Nights with you always end well for me, Letty. Let's not play the game."

"If my cousin sees us, he's gonna try to either kill you, or force you to marry and make an honest woman outta me."

"I like your primo, but when it comes to us, and what we do, fuck your cousin. You know me well enough to know that I ain't scared of nobody."

"Damn, Dom. Don't say fuck, you know how I get when you talk dirty."

"I know how you get when I don't say anything at all. Why we still downstairs?" he asked, his hands moving down her back to the globes of her ass and back up to her waist.

"You know where my room is." She propositioned, stepping away from him and making her way up the winding staircase to her chambers.

Dom watched her leave first, then nodded to Vince, signaling where he'd be.

As he made the short trip up the stairs and then down the hallway, he was happy that the music thumping below would drown out all sounds they made tonight. As he neared her door, he could hear another rumble of rhythm, smoother and more seductive than what was going on below.

Pushing her doors open, he realized her lights were red and her clothes were mostly gone.

"Why does my cousin try to push his whores on you?" she sighed, watching as he walked towards her slowly, stripping his clothes off.

"Gentlemen's courtesy. He doesn't know about us, Let, so he wants me to partake in the spoils he can offer, which I'd take him up on if I wasn't otherwise occupied."

"Please don't ruin the mood by saying something stupid, Dom. I really wanna fuck you." She groaned, trying to ignore the sudden irritation.

"We've been doing this long enough for you to know that you're not replaceable. And we both know none of the boys your cousin wants you with can make you feel the way I can. So lay down and let me give you what you want. Unless you're still on that "don't touch me" bullshit?" he questioned.

"Buster." She sighed, laying back into her massive bed, surrounded by pillows and a silk comforter as she allowed him to crawl over her.

"Hey." He greeted softly, leaning down to kiss her passionately, before pulling away and parting her legs.

"Hey." She smiled back, her eyes hooded as he encouraged her to lift her hips as he drug her panties down her legs.

"I missed you these past few days. I'm sorry we couldn't get away." He apologized, leaning down to kiss her bare stomach.

"Yea, I'm tired of sneaking around. I know what my cousin does is dangerous, but the fact of the matter is, he's killed men for a lot less than fucking his little cousin."

"Well, I'm in love with his cousin. Maybe that will make the difference." He rumbled against her chest, his lips trailing to her breast, mouth closing around a nipple.

"Maybe." She answered, her hands sliding to the back of his head as she held him to her. "I can't chance anything happening to you, Dom."

"I don't need you to protect me, Letty." He whispered into her lips after pulling away from her breast.

"I don't need you telling me what you need." She whispered back, snaking her tongue out of her mouth, licking his bottom lip.

He made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a growl as he pulled her arms above her head, laying himself fully on top of her.

"Grab the headboard." He ordered, kissing her chin as he reached between them, wrapping his hands around his member.

He smirked as she obeyed, the movement pushing her chest hard against his. He positioned himself at her opening, and watched the play of emotions wash over her face as he pressed himself into her.

As her hips shuddered at his invasion, he leaned down into her ear after placing a soft kiss to her jawline.

"Feels good?" He purred, before licking the outer shell of her ear.

"No games tonight, remember?" She reminded, her legs wrapping around his back.

"It's just a question, baby." He smirked before he began to move.

* * *

><p>"Boss. I got something you gotta see." Fenix informed, walking into Campos' office.<p>

"Yea?" he asked, swirling his glass as an un-named woman moved her head in his lap.

"It's important." He emphasized, nodding towards the whore.

"Dejamé!" he ordered, pushing her roughly before putting himself back in his pants. The woman stood and scurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What's so important you couldn't wait until that was finished?"

"Cameras have Dominic going into Leticia's bedroom tonight. They don't have him coming out."

Campos started laughing then, his eyes cold and eerily evil.

"My little Leticia? My tom-boy cousin? Out of all the bitches I parade in front of him and he's still arrogant enough to touch my family?" Campos questioned, standing suddenly.

"What you want us to do?" Fenix asked, waiting on instructions.

"Drag him out!" he ordered, downing the remainder of his drink and turning himself towards the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thoughts? **


	2. They Met

_**They Met **_

_**One Year Earlier **_

_Dom pulls into a gas station nearly two hours from his house in LA. He walks in to pay cash and to grab a drink for the drive to Santa Monica. He's spending the weekend with a girl that he has been dating for a few weeks. _

_Dom steps into line behind a body that distracts him from everything that was previously on his mind. When the face attached to that body turns around to grab a pack of gum he's staggered and utterly speechless. That has never happened to him before. _

_She pays for her gas and gum and walks out. _

_Dom, still distracted, gives the cashier a hundred dollar bill and grabs his drink. _

"_Keep the rest." _

_He walks outside. His eyes search the pumps for her. When he finds her she's standing next to an Ashton Martin pumping gas. All black, no frills. The car speaks loudly all on its own. Just like its owner. _

_He walks over to where she is and stands in front of her car._

"_This your car?" _

"_It is." _

"_Nice ride." _

_Letty smirks up at him. "It is."_

_Dom rubs his palm across the hood of the car. _

"_I would love to see it and you again." _

_Letty laughs loudly and cuts it off quickly. The sound comes from deep within her throat. Dom immediately wants to hear that laugh again. _

"_What's funny?" _

"_Your boldness." _

_Letty removes the nozzle from her tank and hangs it up. She wipes her hands on her white pants and Dom takes note of the fact that she doesn't care about dirtying her clothes. _

"_So yes or no?" _

_Letty crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at him. _

"_Can I see you again?" _

"_Maybe." _

"_When?" _

"_I'll call you." _

"_You don't have my number." _

_Dom finds himself closing the distance between them involuntarily. He steps up close to her with their bodies almost touching. _

_He reaches behind her into her back pocket and pulls out her cell. He noted its presence there while standing behind her in line. _

_She just stands and stares at him while he programs his number into her phone. _

"_I'm Dom." _

_He hands her phone back and turns to walk away. _

"_Don't you want to know my name?" _

_He turns back to her. _

"_I'll know who you are when you call. You can tell me your name on our first date." _

_Dom turns to leave for a second time and stops again. _

_He turns and again closes the space between them. He wraps an arm around her and lifts her into a kiss. When he pulls back he places her back on the ground. _

"_Just in case you needed incentive to call." _

_Then he walks away. She gets in her car and drives off licking the taste of his lips on hers as she heads for the highway._

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later Dom, Leon, and Vince are headed out for a meeting with a potential client. <em>

_Dom's phone rings and he looks down at it in his hand. It says that it's Teri and he hits ignore. He puts the phone on his desk and rubs his face. _

"_I take it that's not the mystery woman," Leon comments. _

"_No." _

"_I would love to see who has you losing it like this." Vince says. "I mean you dumped Teri on her ass for a woman whose name you don't even know." _

_Dom looks at both of them. "You'll understand when you meet her." _

_The three men get into their respective cars and drive to the new client's house. On the drive Dom's thoughts go back to the woman at the gas station. He wanted to see her again plain and simple. _

_He knew nothing short of her voice, her lips, and her eyes would make him feel remotely sane again. Right before driving him crazy all over again. _

_When he and the guys arrive, they are greeted at the door by two women wearing nothing but robes. Only momentarily is Dom pulled into the present and then easily he's gone again. _

_They are escorted into the study to wait. After a few minutes the door opens and Campos enters with his right hand man Fenix. _

"_Dom! Welcome! Welcome!" _

_Dom and Campos exchange greetings and handshakes. Then Vince and Leon are introduced to Fenix and Campos. _

_They all sit back down to talk. _

_"Alright, I called you here to talk business. When you worked on my car last week it came back to me better than new. I would pay top dollar for your talents. We're hard on cars around here." _

_Fenix laughs at the unintended joke causing Campos to smile. _

"_I want DT's to do all the work on all my cars from now on. That's a lot of business coming your way." _

"_Lots of business is good business." He replied evenly, watching as Campos smiled, looking around the room._

_The men work out the details of their new arrangement and Campos invites them all to stay for the party. _

_They make their way out to the party that is well underway. They walk around and check out the scene. The boys go to get in on the action and Dom stands at the bar talking to the bartender. _

_His phone rings in his back pocket and he pulls it out and answers without looking at it. _

"_Yeah." _

_"Did you think I wasn't going to call?"_

_Dom immediately knows who it is. _

_He can't hide the smile in his voice. "I was beginning to doubt it."_

_"What are you doing right now?"_

_Dom looks around. "Wishing I were with you." _

"_Go up the stairs to the third door on the right."_

_Dom's heart starts pounding and doubting the reality of her words. But he obeys them nonetheless, a smile overtaking his entire face. _

_He makes his way up to the room. When he opens the double doors he sees the woman he's been fantasizing about almost nonstop for two weeks. _

_Dom hangs up his phone and walks into the room and shuts the doors behind him. _

"_I'm your own personal genie, granting all your wishes."_

"_**All**__ my wishes?" _

_Dom looks at the lady of his dreams and his wish at the moment is to have his hands on her body. _

"_Come over here and rub the lamp and see." _

_Dom walks over to her and kisses her again. Longer and deeper than their first. It won't take her two weeks to call again. _

"_You better be worth all the time I spent thinking about you," she says. _

"_I am." Dom is glad to know that he has been on her mind. _

_Dom lifts her into his arms and resumes kissing her. He walks her over to the bed and sits down with her on his lap with her knees on both sides of him. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_You don't get to know that yet. You said you wanted to know my name on our first date. This," she gestures back and forth between them, "is not a date." _

"_Fair enough." _

_He puts his hands on the sides of her face and pulls her back into their kiss. His hands remove her clothes and then his own. _

_Once she's firmly settled onto him both of them have to close their eyes from the intensity of them being connected. _

_Slowly, Letty starts to move up and down on him. He holds her hips as she quickens her pace, guiding her into giving them both the maximum amount of pleasure. _

"_Damn, you feel amazing." Dom comments. _

_She tries to reply but her voice catches as the pressure inside her builds. When her movements slow down Dom takes control. _

_He picks her up and takes her over to the dressing table. He sweeps it of its contents and sits her down and plunges deeper into her. He locks his lips onto her neck and plants warm kisses there. _

_Her whines quickly become shrieks of her desire being fulfilled. _

_She reaches her hands behind him grabbing his firm backside and forcing him farther inside her. Her nails dig into his flesh. The discomfort only making him more aroused for her and unable to consume her quickly enough. _

_He presses her back into the mirror and opens her more and picks up speed. _

"_I'm coming Dom." _

_Dom puts his mouth to his mystery woman's ear. "Come on."_

_And she does. Loudly and with convulsions. Clutching his body to keep from shaking apart._

* * *

><p><strong>AN(MmmSuite) - Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! We're glad that you guys seem excited for it! But out of 100's of hits I guess you're inthe minority! Since we know it didn't suck we wonder what the deal is. But we'll try again with Chapter 2! REVIEW! We want to hear from you! I bet it doesn't take you as long to review as it did for us to write it! Just something to think about! Thanks for reading it!**

The wife says "Contemplating pulling this story from the site..only a few of you seem enthused!"

Prove her wrong!


	3. Nice to Meet You

_**Nice to Meet You**_

_Dom slowly woke, his muscles aching from last night's adventure. He didn't bother opening his eyes, instead opting to reach out to pull his mystery woman underneath him to go another round._

_When his arm met empty pillow and space, he sat up immediately, looking around the bedroom. He listened for the sound of the shower or movement in the closet and found nothing._

_Throwing the covers back, he padded around the room until he was confident he was completely alone._

_"What the fuck?" he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in annoyance. He trailed his finger over her possessions, smirking at the post on the end of her bed that he'd fucked her against the night before._

_Licking his lips, he could still taste her there, sweet and tangy._

_Pulling on his clothes, he sent a text message to Vince, letting him know his whereabouts before he checked his pocket for his keys and slipped out of the door._

* * *

><p><em>Driving back towards inner-city LA, Dom couldn't keep his mind from wandering to his mystery lady.<em>

_How had she known he'd be there? Did she live there? Was it all a coincidence?_

_Shaking himself from thought, he reached for his phone, hearing a beep signifying he had received a text message._

_'Last night was amazing. I don't cook. Meet me at Barney's- Rodeo Drive 8. Don't make me wait."_

_After reading the message he grinned wider than he ever had and realized he was moving in the opposite direction of Beverly Hills._

_Flipping an illegal u-turn in the middle of the street, he sped off towards his destination, completely high on life._

* * *

><p><em>When he pulled up, he recognized the familiar black car and smirked before dropping the emotion from his features.<em>

_Walking in, he was blown away when he realized there was no one in the restaurant but them._

_She sat in the middle of the floor at a table set for two, smiling widely at him._

_"It's 8:01, Papa. You're late." She teased, allowing him to set across from her after he leaned down, kissing her cheek softly._

_"I'm sorry. I took me a minute to collect my wounded heart when I woke up in bed alone." He teased back._

_"Yea, about that. Never did the 'One Night Stand' thing. When I left, it dawned on me that this probably didn't fit the category. Sorry." She hunched, grabbing her glass of Mimosa and taking a drink._

_"I hope not. If so, you're shitty at it. Although, me not knowing your name is sort of 'One Night Stand' worthy."_

_"Touché, Dominic Toretto." She replied, grinning over her glass as she said his full name. He looked at her surprised, completely caught off guard by her knowledge._

_"What are you, CIA?" He joked, sitting back in his chair with a smile._

_"No. I'm worse. I'm a woman with curiosity. We are resourceful if nothing else, Papa."_

_"I see. So what does it take for me to solve this mystery and find out your name?" he asked, locking eyes with her, translating lust and depth._

_She didn't reply, merely grabbed the covering on his food and removed it._

_Eggs benedict, muffins, fruit and bacon sat in front of him, and he recalled that he was seriously hungry after last night's activity._

_"Change the subject with food, eh?" he smiled, uncovering her food for her in turn._

_"Maybe." She smiled back, lifting her fork and bowing her head. He mimicked her movement and allowed her to say grace._

_They ate in comfortable silence as Dominic allowed his mind to wander over the situation._

_When they were done, he picked up his phone and dialed a number, staring into her eyes._

_"Men can be quite resourceful as well." He grinned. "Hey Jess, it's Dom. What'ya got?"_

_He sat there, nodding his head, until a broad smile appeared on his face._

_"Thanks Jesse. I owe you one." He said, hanging up the phone. "Leticia Ortiz, cousin to Arturo Campos. Grew up in the Dominican Republic with your mother, Reyna. Well, it's very nice to meet you, Leticia Ortiz."_

_"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think I'd have to leave bread crumbs to help you find your way." She smirked._

_"As I proved last night I know how to find my way. I make it a point to know the names of the women who scream my name. Especially when they're doing it in multiple languages."_

_"Only two languages. Don't flatter yourself." She grinned, her foot going to his crotch underneath the table._

_"Three. English, Spanish and I'm sure I heard some 'oui oui' French in there." He chuckled, causing her to join him._

_"Well now that you know my name. How about we go to your place and see how many languages I get you to say mine."_

_"I only know two languages." He began, looking at her as her toes caressed over his hardening member. "English and Body language."_

_"Well come on. I can at least teach you how to speak in tongues." She smiled wickedly, waiting for him to stand, pulling her with him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Weeks Later. <strong>  
><em>

_"So, what's the deal with the secrecy?" Dom finally asked, addressing the elephant in the room._

_Letty sighed, halting their journey towards his family home for dinner with his team._

_"Arturo is a tyrant. He likes to control and feel like he has power. When I was entrusted to him when my mother died, he took the task to mean that I became his possession. He disregarded the woman that I became, and instead forced frilly, expensive things on me."_

_"So he spoils you? Not seeing anything wrong with that, baby." Dom admitted._

_"No not spoil, possess, own, dictate. I have no say in so much because I live under his roof. Although you exceed all of my expectations and more, you would pose problematic in his grand scheme of things."_

_"How so?" He asked, curious about Campos._

_"You're a mechanic, Dominic. No matter how much he pays you, how talented you are, or what you have to offer me by way of comfortable livelihood and all the love I can fit in my heart, you'll never be good enough in his eyes."_

_"So." He hunched._

_"Yea so. Except we're talking about Campos. If he knew about us, Dom, he'd kill you for the simple fact that he'd see what we're doing as disrespect. In his eyes, you work for him. You're the hired help. You keep your hands dirty in the garage. You don't touch his pristine little Leticia."_

_"Pristine? Has he seen you with a torque wrench or an engine block?" Dom joked._

_"No," she replied seriously, "Because he doesn't see the real me. You do."_

_Dom nodded his head in understanding, grabbing her hand as they continued up to the front door._

* * *

><p><em>Letty sat around the table with Dominic and his family and for once, she couldn't stop smiling. It had been plenty years since she'd been in a setting that had this much normalcy and laughter.<em>

_Vince was devouring all of the delicious food that Dom's sister Mia had made, and Leon was telling stories about a conquest from the other night. Jesse was watching Leon with child-like admiration while, Mia was running back and forth, dumping more plates of food on the table for everyone to eat._

_She watched how Dom's eyes sparkled as he sat at the head of the table, a grin on his face as he listened and watched everyone around him._

_Letty had fit into this mix flawlessly._

_Her deep husky voice, calm and cool as she commented on things being said, and laughed at their jokes, made Mia smile._

_Mia had often worried that Dominic would never find a formidable match. She knew her brother was a special guy, more than just muscles and voice and engine grease. It was clear to her that there was more to Letty as well. They seemed to fit._

_As Mia walked back into the kitchen, she turned to find Letty standing in the doorway._

_"Hey Mia. Can you use some help?" She offered, waiting patiently for a reply._

_Mia noted her defined and petite body, mid-drift top and skin tight leather pants. She laughed inward at the thought of this woman and her brother, but couldn't shake the feeling of comfort they exuded around each other._

_She'd seen her brother with plenty women, and until Letty, they had all been arm candy; never taken seriously or never quite intertwined into the family dynamic like Letty did._

_"Actually, yes. You can hand me that spatula, please. I'm pulling pizza from the oven."_

_"Pizza? Like made from scratch? What are you, Betty Crocker in the flesh?" Letty joked, handing her the utensil._

_"Yea, kinda. I grew up with three men whose arms were bigger than my thighs. I had to keep tem fed." She smiled back._

_"So, cooking. You think it's something anyone can learn?" Letty asked slowly, looking at Mia pensively._

_"Yea, as long as you don't mind taking the time. Why? You know anyone?" she asked. Letty took a sigh._

_"Honestly Mia, when I got to the age to learn to cook, my mom died and I was sent to the states to live with my cousin. With him, we've always had chefs and cooks so I never needed to learn."_

_"Umm, and now that you're dating a human garbage disposal, you need some tips."_

_"If you don't mind. I mean, I think it'd be nice to do. Only for him. I think I might be dangerous in the kitchen, Mia." Letty smiled genuinely._

_"Sure, I'd love to teach you what I know. Anytime. Just name the place."_

_"Cool. Thanks girl. I'd really like that. I'll call you later on this week. We'll set something up. Also, don't mention this to your brother. It makes me look soft."_

_"Secret is safe with me, Letty." Mia smiled, handing her a tray of food._

* * *

><p><strong>AN's (STR8BKCHICK) - I would never diss my actual reviewers! I'm loyal, dudes!**

**A/N's (MmmSuite) - It's nice to know someone is actually reading this! My inbox has been happy! **_  
><em>


	4. Falling

**A/N - Sorry about the mispost! This is what happens when it's 2:00 a.m. and your eyelids weigh 10 lbs each. SORRY! This is the real chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Falling<em>  
><strong>

_**Months Later**_

_Dom's skin held a sticky dew as he wiped at his forehead after a long day's work in the Dominican Republic. He'd been in town with his team working on some high end cars for Campos and his team of precision drivers._

_Dom snorted at the 'precision' part. If they were anywhere near as good as his own team, these cars wouldn't require so much maintenance and repair._

_Throwing the last tool in the box, he turned to look at Leon and gestured towards the door._

_"You gone?" He asked, causing Dom to smile. "Yea. See you in a few days. I have a date with a goddess."_

_Leon smiled, knowing of whom he referred to, shaking his head as he turned back to his task, cranking the metal band music up in the empty garage._

_Dom walked out of the stifling bay and into the humid Dominican night and walked past his car, onto the beach. He smiled when he saw Letty standing at the shore, her feet bare as she waited for him._

_"Long day?" she asked, looking at him wearily._

_"Yea, you should have given us a hand." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her sweetly._

_"Love to, but Art would shit a brick if he knew I was hanging in the garage with you and the other guys. He's so fuckin' weird it's suffocating sometimes." She sighed, peeling his sweaty shirt over his head._

_"Yea, how would your cousin feel if he thought his sweet little Leticia was turned on by the feel of engine oil under her finger nails?" he teased, allowing her to unbuckle his pants and push them down his legs._

_"Don't know, don't care." She hunched, pulling her cover-up off, revealing a white bikini and nothing else._

_"Should be naked under there. You know it's coming off in like 5 minutes anyway." He smirked, allowing her to pull him towards the cool water._

_"Maybe I want you to work a little." She challenged, allowing him to pull her flush against him as the water rose past her height._

_"I'd work more than a little to have you, Letty." He admitted, allowing the ocean to wash the grit and grime of the day off his skin._

_Letty leaned into him as the water drenched her hair, suckling on his lips deliciously._

_"I'll never tire of the taste of your mouth." Dominic confessed, rubbing his lips against hers._

_"Good. Be a good boy and I'll make sure you taste me often." She smiled as she felt his hands on the tie around her neck._

* * *

><p><em>The next afternoon, Letty rode shotgun in a convertible old school as Dom navigated them in paradise.<em>

_They'd spent hours on the beach that night, talking and laughing and lazily making love._

_Letty hadn't felt so free since living in the DR as a teen with her mom. For once in the months she and Dom had been spending quality time together, she didn't feel like she had to be careful or that she had to worry about his safety._

_She finally felt like a woman, falling in love with the right man._

_She stole a glance at him as he drove, holding her hand against his chest, a small smile playing on his lips._

_"You always smile this much?" she asked, teasing him. He turned to look at her, grinning wider._

_"No." he replied cryptically. She kept her eyes on him waiting for him to elaborate._

_"So, why are you smiling then?" she asked, completely curious._

_"Just relax." He smiled, ignoring her questioning stare as he continued to drive. She poked his side, causing him to shudder away from her, and smiled._

_"Dominic?" She sing-songed, leaning into him to trail her fingers against the side of his face before sticking her finger in his ear playfully._

_"Letty!" he warned, keeping the car on the road._

_She opted for another approach, and began kissing his neck, smirking when he shuddered under the assault. Leaning over into him fully, she climbed over him, situating herself in his lap._

_"I'll block you. You can't see." She played, moving her hips from side to side as she blocked him from seeing the road._

_"What's gonna happen? Oh no, what's gonna happen?" she played before he encouraged her to one side, wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued his drive._

_She relaxed her head against his, her fingers playing with the skin on the back of his head as she allowed the breeze to blow through her hair._

_She felt his arm wrap around her, crushing her to him tightly as he kissed her bare shoulder._

_"I love you." He professed for the first time, exhaling as he waited for her reaction. She didn't say anything, simply sighed into his neck before placing a gentle kiss there._

_"I hope you realize the mess that gets you into, Dom." She whispered into his ear, her arms suddenly wrapping tightly around his neck._

_"I do, and it doesn't change shit." He gruffed, staring at the road._

_"Okay, we can be damned together because I love you too." She finally confirmed, pulling back to kiss his lips before laying her head back to his shoulder, allowing him to drive them to wherever._

* * *

><p><em>Later Letty made her way back to the house Campos had purchased specifically for this stay. No one was around as she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Corona and twisted the cap.<em>

_Just as she raised it to her lips she looked up to find Fenix standing eying her pensively. She lowered the bottle and looked over at him._

_"Late night?"_

_"It appears as such, doesn't it?" Letty replied, finally taking her drink._

_Fenix walks further into the kitchen._

_"We worry about you out so late alone."_

_"I lived here for most of my life. I'm good."_

_"But careful Leticia."_

_Fenix speaks the words of concern that sound much more like a warning and leaves the kitchen._

* * *

><p><em>Dom is preparing his hotel room for Letty's arrival. She was adamant about staying in tonight. She'd taken him all over the Dominican Republic and introduced him to a lot of her old friends and neighbors. But she wanted to relax tonight. Her way of saying make love for hours before returning home.<em>

_When he heard the knock on the door his heart skipped thinking about the woman he loved so close. The woman he loved._

_Love. How had that happened?_

_If he was completely honest with himself it had happened in line at the gas station. He was struck by a bolt of lightning and had endured its effects since._

_Dom opened the door and his face visibly dropped at the sight of the room service being delivered. The attendant wheels the cart in and Dom tips him generously and he sees himself out._

_Dom rolls the cart further into the room and places everything on the table. When he turns to put it back he sees Letty watching him from the doorway._

_"Dinner for two?"_

_"I'm waiting on my beloved, she's late as usual. But you'll do."_

_"Ha! I'll do. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you. Bar nothing."_

_Dom laughs out loud._

_"You're cocky!"_

_"I have to be. **My** beloved is full of himself and I often have to knock him down a few pegs."_

_Letty comes in and puts her bag down._

_Dom notes the bag with a smile. "Staying awhile?"_

_"It's possible."_

_Letty walks over to him and kisses him._

_"I've been missing you all day." She admits as he pulls her into a hug. "I wanted to come earlier."_

_"I was working anyway. But I missed you too!"_

_They walk over to the couch and sit down and she rests against his chest._

_He lightly rubs his hands down her back and over her arms. She sighs at his touch and nuzzles her face into him. She's already being flooded with warmth._

_"All you have to do is touch me and I go nuts."_

_Letty sits up and pushes Dom flat onto his back. She positions herself over him and starts to kiss him roughly. He has her bikini top untied and her shorts unbuttoned before their first kiss ends._

_She rotates over him and feels him growing harder under her motions._

_Dom leans up to kiss her. He growls as her wetness seeps through both their bottoms._

_She reaches between them and takes him out of his pants and strokes him up and down._

_When she stands up quickly Dom reaches to pull her back._

_"Where you going?"_

_"Too get out of these."_

_She drops her shorts. She slowly unties her bikini bottoms feeding his eyes before fulfilling his body._

_"Get back over here."_

_"Not until you're naked too." Letty says._

_She steps out of his reach and begins groping her own breasts rhythmically as he watches with his mouth watering for her._

_He stands from the couch and lets his pants fall and sends his boxers after._

_Dom grabs her in his arms and nips at her lips. He swiftly flips her around and bends her over the side of the couch in a still standing position._

_He steps up behind her and rubs her slowly with an open palm, dipping his fingers in and out of her playfully. Then he moves his hand up to her ass and smacks it hard causing her to yelp._

_He shifts forward until he is outside her opening and eases into her. He takes a few strokes to let her adjust to his girth._

_She looks over her shoulder at him and smiles. "Bring it," she coaxes._

_Dom's whole face lights up at the challenge. Immediately he's pummeling into her and watching her smile distort has she takes him into her body. She pushes back into him as aggressively and he hisses at the friction their actions cause._

_Dom refuses to let her win tonight and lifts her legs onto his forearms to take away her leverage. His thrusts go deeper at this angle causing her to gasp for breath._

_"Fuck Dom! Fuck!" She screams out in ecstasy._

_"I am."_

_He pulls out of her to flip her over but she escapes his grasp and puts her legs back down on the floor._

_She spins pushing him back into a chair behind them and climbs onto his penis._

_Letty braces her hands beside his head against the back of the chair and crashes up and down over him._

_Dom's chest moves up and down and he groans from the motions. He reaches forward kneading her perky breasts in his hands._

_A smirk comes over her face and she knocks one of Dom's hands away. Taking the breast away from him and leaning her head towards it. Dom's eyes narrow in curiosity and then pop when she pulls her nipple into her own mouth._

_Instantly he gushes into her because of the eroticism of to the sight. Letty reaches between her own legs and manipulates her clit and rides him until she joins him._

_"Keep doing that."_

_Letty shakes her head._

_"That was a special treat," she says while still fondling her breasts._

_"Move."_

_Dom brushes her hands away and rubs his face into her cleavage._

* * *

><p><em>Early the following morning Letty walks into the house and up to her bedroom.<em>

_Across the hall Campos' cell phone rings. Campos looks over at his long time girlfriend Claudia, still sleeping, and sits up to answer._

_"Yeah."_

_"I think Leticia is sneaking away to see a boyfriend while she's down here." Fenix informs. "It's probably someone she knew as a kid."_

_"You might be right. We leave tomorrow. Keep an eye on her for the rest of the trip. Keep one on her when she gets home too. In case."_

_Campos ends the call and lies in back on bed. Claudia rolls over and drapes her arm over him._

* * *

><p><strong>AN(STR8BKCHICK): Happy Happy Happy that everyone is reviewing and enjoying! Also know a lot of you have demands/desires on whats gonna happen...you'll never fathom...but trust us...its worth it!**

**A/N(MmmSuite) – See above author's note! If I type, I'll spoil. **


	5. Consequences

**_Consequences _**

After the third round of lovemaking, Dom and Letty lay completely spent and exhausted in her bed. She lay spooned around his back, her leg thrown possessively over his hip, both completely asleep and content.

Fenix walked down the hall leading to Leticia's room, a feral gleam in his eye as he made his way to her door. Not bothering to knock or announce he was outside, he forced the door open, almost knocking it off the hinges as he marched into the room, spreading his arms in an exaggerated 'ta-da' moment.

The noise jarred the sleeping lovers, Dom's instincts immediately causing him to protect Letty. He forced her body behind his, pinning her between her headboard and his back as he wiped at his eyes in sleepiness.

Fenix stepped forward, his face mirroring that of a hungry coyote as he bared his teeth.

"Let's go." He ordered, gesturing with his hands for Dom to get up. Dom remained seated where he was, eyeing him in annoyance, which caused Fenix to become even more agitated.

The currant of male ego and the dual for dominance was palpable between the two and Dom had to keep himself in check in light of the situation.

_In another setting, this would be an entirely different situation_

While the men continued their stare down, Letty reached down, grabbing Dominic's shirt and pulled it over her head to cover her nakedness. Once clothed, she snaked her hands beneath the comforter around his sides, her nails digging into his abs in nervousness.

Fenix signaled to the men to come forward making moves to remove Dom, but Letty immediately reacted, her body coming forward to prevent their hands on him.

Dom turned to her swiftly, his eyes warning her against any fight she was about to launch and she settled back against his back.

"I love you. No matter what. Remember that." He whispered, kissing her quickly before throwing the covers back and standing naked before the men.

He locked eyes with Fenix, smirking at the man as he grabbed his pants pulling them over his waist.

Letty remained quiet, though her eyes remained locked on Dom as he stood firm in front of these men, dressing in slow movements.

He chanced one last glance at her before walking out of the room with Fenix and his men, leaving Letty surrounded by his smell and the remnants of their coupling.

She bit back tears, reaching for her phone and dialing Vince, her hands shaking as she tried to remain calm. After the first ring, he picked up.

"It's Letty, Vince." She began, waiting for him to comprehend who she was.

"What's up baby girl? Where's Dom?" He asked immediately, concerned that she would be calling him so early in the morning when he had left Dom with her.

"I don't know. I'm scared. Fenix found us and they took Dom. You have to do something. I'm on my way to Campos now." She explained, pulling her jeans on as she held the phone to her ear.

"Fuck! Ok, I'll call Le and we'll find him. Call me after you talk to Campos. If they hurt him, Letty, you know what that's gonna start." He warned.

"If they hurt him, you won't have to worry about Campos. I'll kill him myself." She swore, hanging up the phone and running out of her room.

Her hair moved around her wildly as she jogged the long corridor towards her cousin's chambers.

"Where are they taking him, Art?" she asked, bursting through his double doors, disrupting the quiet of the room.

He turned slowly to look at her, noticing her bed rumpled appearance and her lack of bra.

"When I promised our mothers I'd take care of you, I didn't know you were a whore." He bit out, taking a drink of his tequila. "I made sure you had everything you could ever want, then some. I gave you the best cars, best clothes, best men to choose from. And you choose my mechanic?"

"It is my choice to make, not yours cousin. And if we're being honest, I met Dom before you enlisted his team's services. I need you to call Fenix and end this."

"You have the audacity to give me orders in my own home? You are as arrogant as that fucker!" he spat, rising from his chair to advance on her. She stood her ground, not flinching as her eyes blazed white hot in anger.

"Make the fucking phone call! I've never asked you for anything. Nothing! I am asking you to let him go!" She shouted, her hands clenching into fists.

"You love him?" Campos asked, completely shocked by the obviousness of the situation. "How long has this been going on?"

"Almost a year. Dom wanted to be straight with you after he took your job, but I asked him not to. I was afraid of this very situation." She sighed, hoping that he would see the gravity in the situation and relent.

"That's good. It means I only have to teach you this lesson once. Fenix is going to murder Dominic, Leticia, and you only have yourself to blame."

* * *

><p>As Dom sat in the back of Fenix's Tahoe, guarded by him and another man, his mind should have been focused on how to get himself out of this situation, but instead, his mind was on Letty.<p>

Her hair.

Her smell.

Her taste.

The first time he'd made her laugh.

The first time he'd made her angry.

The first time he'd told her he loved her.

A small smile played on his lips as he sat during the drive, completely oblivious to the fact that he had an audience.

"Never met a man so happy to die?" Fenix chimed in.

"You ain't never had a woman that made it all worth it, either." He answered back, face stone walled and blank.

"You're a fool for chancing your life for a few rolls in the hay. I ain't gonna lie, I am gonna enjoy this. And don't worry, when it's all done, I'll be sure to take care of our feisty Leticia. She is a tough one. Yea, I can break her in like a real man is supposed to do." He grinned, "I knew the pussy was amazing. You can look at the way she walks and tell. I can't wait to taste it. Umm."

He goaded and Dom lunged at him, hitting him square in the mouth, his lip instantly splitting as it collided with his teeth.

The man in the back began an assault on Dom, trying to pull him off, but Dom didn't feel any of it. His fists were moving at lightning speed, tearing into Fenix's hard body, crushing his nose, his cheek-bone and his eye-socket.

"I'll kill you if you go near her!" He hollered, finally pulled back and held by the third man in the car, who had stopped the car and jumped out to help.

"Drag this bitch out of the car." Fenix breathed, wiping the blood from his crushed nose as he tried to catch his breath. He knew Dominic was a big man, but he hadn't thought he'd be that quick.

As the men pulled Dom from the truck, Fenix immediately punched Dom in the stomach, all wind knocked out of his chest.

He didn't make a sound.

What came next, Dom couldn't begin to tell you because as he fought back, the men added brass knuckles to the mix and started in on his face.

After what seemed like hours of them beating him, and alternating between filling his mind with appalling things they would do to Letty without him present to intervene, everything just stopped.

He knew several bones were broken, his face was swollen and he was breathing shallow.

Probably punctured a lung when they hit him in the ribs.

The men grabbed him by his feet and began dragging him to the pier as he lay there motionless, and completely battered.

"Well, it's been fun. I'll be sure to send your sister my condolences." Fenix smiled, gesturing for his goons to lift Dom one last time. He pulled his gun from his waist and aimed it at his chest, and Dom smiled.

"See you in hell, Pussy!" he groaned out, and as Fenix pulled the trigger, the bullet ripping fire-hot through his chest, he fell back into the raging ocean, water freezing him and his lungs as they began to fill.

* * *

><p>Letty hung up the phone for the third time with Vince, knowing that the longer Dominic remained unaccounted for, the worse off he'd be.<p>

She paced nervously in her room before she decided to go to her closet and grab her own gun and a duffle bag and start filling it. She would find Dom and they could leave, together.

Mid-step on her way to her drawer to grab her passport, the door opened downstairs in the eerily quiet estate and she crashed out of her room, running towards the door.

She skidded to a halt as she came upon Fenix and his goons all bloodied with smiles and laughter.

She swallowed, sickened by the faces she saw and the blood that covered them. It was apparent to her that whatever happened, Dom had gotten some good hits in. The guys were pretty busted up, though Fenix looked like he could use a doctor for his eye.

"Where is he?" She demanded, eyes wild and accusatory, fist balling at her side. It became apparent to her in that moment that she had come from her room holding her gun.

"I'm sorry Letty. You need to talk to Campos." Fenix shrugged walking around her. She stood there, chest heaving up and down as she tried to reign in her rampant emotions, refusing to believe he was dead.

"I'm asking you!" She bellowed, turning on him swiftly, pushing him roughly.

Lightning fast she had the barrel pressed to his throat, her eyes, watered and pained.

"Whoa whoa, now. Easy, Leticia. Put that down, mama." He coaxed, trying to calm her down.

"Leticia!" She heard Campos holler as he walked casually down the staircase.

She ignored him as he advanced on her, her eyes begging Fenix to tell her Dom was alive, and just beat badly.

"He's dead. Tossed him in the ocean." He whispered, and watched as her predatory stature crumbled as she withered to the ground like ash, moaning in pain and anguish.

"No, no, no no, no!" she chanted as her butt hit the floor, her gun clanking loudly on the marble, a blood curdling shriek of pain tearing from within her.

"Primo please! Please don't make me live without him!" she wailed, her body completely ripped apart from the inside out at the confirmation that Dominic was now dead to this world. She felt her insides implode, her breath rushing from her lungs as her world ripped from underneath her.

She felt bile rise in her chest, and leaned over, gagging as her stomach dry heaved, nothing coming out.

"Pardon me gentlemen. My cousin is a bit of a drama queen." Campos excused, walking to Fenix and leading them towards the veranda.

"Roman, make sure Letty gets to her room. Poor thing is heartbroken." He requested, stepping outside with his comrades and shutting the door.

Roman stood shocked to hear about Dominic and equally surprised to see Letty so broken. He closed his mouth, setting it in a firm line as he took a deep breath and approached her delicately.

"Shit, Letty. I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry about this, baby girl." Roman offered, sending his condolences at witnessing the murderous cruelty between family members.

Letty didn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of her tears, and the sound of Dom's voice as he'd made love to her just hours before.

She should never have pulled him into this world; she never should have let any of this get this far.

Roman lifted her into his arms as she continued to cry, the horse sound of her sobs breaking his heart.

He made a point to squeeze her extra tight as he made his way towards her quarters. She lay limply in his embrace as her exhausted moans forced themselves from her chest, past her vocal cords.

As he walked into her room, and lay her into the pillows, he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I promise." She whispered, thinking of Dom's last words to her before Fenix had removed him from the premises.

_"I love you. No matter what. Remember that."_

"Dios Mio! I can't breathe, Rome. I feel like I'm dying." She wailed, turning so that her face was in her pillow, muffling her voice.

_"I can't chance anything happening to you, Dom."_

"I don't need you to protect me, Letty."

"Roman! I won't make it without him. He's my heart. I'll die without him." She wailed, arms coming around herself, squeezing herself tightly trying to keep the cold pain away.

"What can I do?" Roman asked, looking down at her.

"Call Vince. I can't say those words to him."

Letty cried for hours expelling her sadness with her tears, leaving nothing behind but anger, rage, and blood lust.

After the tears subsided, she sat staring blankly at the wall. Her face was completely void of life and emotion, all of the places Dom filled locked away with a thorned bow.

Roman watched her transform in front of him as her tears dried and she became eerily quiet.

"Letty?" he asked scared, hours later, sitting in a chair across from her bed.

"I swear, no one will ever see me this weak again. Campos will lose everything and then his life, just like I lost mine."

Roman merely looked at the shell of his friend and nodded, realizing that the old Letty was now dead and gone with Dominic Toretto.

He made the conscious decision in that moment to choose a side:

"Okay, just know that I have your back in whatever you decide. This mothafucka doesn't get away with this, Letty. I'm with you, believe that!" He pledges his allegiance, setting his mind to ending Campos' reign as a tyrant.

* * *

><p><strong>ANs(STR8BKCHICK): Thx for the love! If u see a cliff, prepare to hang...**

**A/Ns(MmmSuite)- She's dark Letty now.  
><strong>


	6. Center Stage

**Chapter 6 – Center Stage **

Brian wakes early and grabs his surfboard and goes out to catch some waves. After his morning exercise he heads back home and has a quick breakfast. Then he grabs his dog, Bailey, and takes her for a jog on the beach.

As they make their way down the beach, she suddenly takes off running and starts barking at something under the pier. Brian runs to catch her and calm her down.

He is completely taken aback by the huge lifeless body half in and half out of the water under the pier. Beaten and bloodied with waves washing over him. Brian checks for breathing and a pulse and finds both. Barely.

Not having his cell phone to call for an ambulance, Brian runs back home and grabs his phone and blankets and jumps into his Jeep and heads back up the beach to the pier.

Once back to the man, he starts to call an ambulance, but hangs up. He's inexplicably hit with the feeling he shouldn't.

With an enormous amount of effort, he drags the form to his Jeep and takes him home and deposits him on his sofa bed in the living room. After making sure he's settled and still alive, Brian calls Han.

"Hey man, I need your help."

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later Han arrives with some help for Dom. The doctor comes in and immediately gets to work on Dom without asking any questions or commenting on the strangeness of the situation.<p>

He removes the bullet, that wasn't lodged too deep considering the proximity of the shooter. Then he sets to treating all his other wounds and cuts from the beating.

"Who is this guy?" Brian asks Han.

"Just a doc who owes me a shitload of money." Han answers coolly. "Who is _**this**_ guy?"

Han nods his head towards Dom.

"Some dude that washed up or was left under the pier. Whoever did this wanted him dead. That's obvious. I figured it should be his choice about whether or not to let him know they failed."

Han looks over towards the living room. He was intrigued by what would come of this.

* * *

><p>Dom begins to stir and the torturous pain of his injuries is immediately apparent. He releases a deep rumbling growl as he tries to sit up.<p>

"Uh uh. Lay down."

Hands push him back down onto the sofa bed and he doesn't have the strength or the energy to resist.

He opens his eyes and sees a man standing next to him adjusting something on an IV bag.

"Where am I?"

Brian walks into view and stands looking down on him.

"You're at my house. My name is Brian. I found you on the beach. This is Dr. Bryson he's been keeping you alive."

"With the way I'm feeling, it must have been a lot of work." Dom cracks.

After Dom is more coherent and his medication takes the edge off his pain he sits up and has a conversation with Brian and Han.

"So I figured I wouldn't take you to the hospital unless I had to and luckily Han had a connection and we didn't need to."

"What can I say other than thank you? I would have been dead before I had a chance to open my eyes again." Dom says grimly to the two men who are waiting to hear more of his story.

Han leans forward in his seat.

"So who the hell did you piss off?" He asks Dom.

"A guy named Campos. He decided I wasn't good enough for his cousin."

"I know Campos." Han says. "He's not someone you want to want to piss off. I hope she was worth this."

"She is. This and more."

* * *

><p>After days of being wounded and practically chained to Brian's sofa bed Dom started to get up and move around.<p>

Brian and Han had been nice enough. The doctor had been taking care of him. He still couldn't believe the miracles that he was performing in this room to keep him breathing. But even with all of that, he needed to get home. He needed to see his family.

Letty and Mia were probably out of their minds worrying about where he was. He also didn't want to risk Campos' guys catching up to him here and bringing his fight to these people. It wasn't their problem.

Just walking from the sofa to the patio had Dom winded. He went back to the kitchen barstool and sat down.

He was going to call Leon to pick him up and then lay low until this shit was healed. Then was going to kill Fenix's ass and grab his woman and go. He might even shoot of the whole place for good measure after the shit they had done to him.

Brian walks into the beach house carrying a bag of groceries and a newspaper.

"Hey, should you be up?" Brian asks worried for his unexpected houseguest.

"I'm good. I had to get out of that bed."

Brian nods his head in understanding.

He puts the newspaper on the counter slides it over to Dom and taps the middle of the page.

"This you?"

Dom reads the paragraphs and then rereads them again. It was his obituary in the paper.

He had been convinced that by now Fenix would have expected his body to wash up and be discovered and was probably looking for him.

"Apparently the other night there was a really big storm; they probably think that you washed out to sea with all the waves it caused. I don't know how the hell you survived all that but you're really meant to be alive."

Dom taps the obituary with his index finger as thoughts run through his mind.

He could just stay dead until he was 100% again. Once he was fit and healthy he could do just what he was planning to do anyways. Get revenge.

But this way Leon and Vince weren't at risk for hiding him. Mia was safe and Letty wouldn't be followed to his location. None of this shit would touch her until he could protect her.

Letty.

He missed her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything. However, he had to protect her the best way he could and right now, like this, he was no good to her. The only thing he'd do is bring hell down on her head.

Nah. He would let everyone keep thinking he was dead until the time was right. Then everyone would know just how alive he was.

* * *

><p>Months after Dom's death, Letty stood in her private bathroom, the steam from her shower suffocating her lungs and the feeling was welcoming. She wished she could cease to exist most days. Missing Dom was so painful at times you couldn't get out of bed.<p>

She'd missed her period a month after he'd been murdered and she'd been too devastated and too scared to follow up on it.

Looking Mia in the face at a funeral with no body and no closure had almost crushed what was left of her heart.

'How could Mia not blame her?' She still couldn't understand the angelic-ness that was Mia. She sat, and cried and remained regal and beautiful, and inside it made Letty want to crawl into a hole.

After the second month of missing her period, she figured she needed to face her situation before she took this plan in her head any further.

She stood across the room from the counter where the test lay, scared to approach the plastic, because she was terrified of the result.

If she was pregnant, that meant she had a piece of him in the world that was hers to keep. She had his memory, his spirit; a child that was half of him and her and in that she had hope and light.

It would also mean danger because if her cousin could murder her child's father, what was he capable of doing to their unborn child?

If it was negative, then she would suffer loss again. Not an ounce of Dom in this world, nothing to hold onto to keep the cold out, nothing to love and to cherish. No proof that she was loved by the greatest man to ever walk the earth. The thought choked her and a new onslaught of tears began at the thought of him gone, as though he were never there.

She still snuck into his house sometimes and slept in his bed so she could smell him and be around his things. It always twisted the knife in her heart to do it, but it was impossible to stop herself.

She wiped at the tears on her cheeks and walked pained towards the bonafied deal breaker; positive and she would disappear, negative and she would finish this with Campos.

Her vision blurred as she came upon the plastic, picking it up with shaky hands and squeezing her eyes shut, then open to focus on the reading.

'Negative', she read, and sobbed in both relief and loss as she sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chin.

"No turning back. They took away any hope to not get what's coming." She thought to herself as the tears again subsided and a stony façade slid over her face.

* * *

><p>Dom had spent the better part of three months training like he was doing a triathlon. He was going to be in the best shape of his life when he walked back into Letty's life.<p>

He had picked the night to do it. In just ten weeks Dominic Toretto was going to be resurrected.

After he had picked the date and there was a perceivable amount of time until she was with him again, his longing for her grew by leaps and bounds.

He wanted her in his arms, in day to day routine and in his bed. The night was the worst because her essence started to haunt his dreams and the day wasn't great because he thought of all the things they'd missed sneaking around for a year. The dreams they'd made in the Dominican Republic were now the nightmares that kept him awake.

Being with her again was all he thought about. Nothing else broke through that for more than mere moments.

He would end the agony he knew she was feeling soon. He'd fill the void that he'd left very soon.

* * *

><p>A black hole.<p>

That's want was inside Letty.

A gaping disgusting hole.

Thinking she was pregnant had lit an ember on the fire of her heart. Now that was blown away and long forgotten.

Nothing mattered to her anymore. Now even the shell of a body was trapped inside.

She'd do anything to feel something again. To feel for someone again. The people in her life didn't matter. It's like no one even existed. It's like she didn't exist.

She was singularly focused and pointed in a specific direction. Still, she didn't feel anything.

Even her hatred was a dull ache in the back of her mind since losing the hope of a baby.

What was she willing to do to feel something?

Anything.

* * *

><p>After months of nursing his wounds and healing and getting back to himself Dom can't wait any longer. Tonight is the night that he pays Fenix a long overdue visit. It's the night that he puts his arms around Letty again.<p>

Letty. What she must be going through in his absence.

Guilt runs through him for making her believe him dead. But there had been no other way. If he had gone back before he was fully healed he would have just gotten the same treatment but they would have made sure he was dead this time.

This way he was in control of the outcome.

She'll forgive him. He knows it's true, because he would forgive her for the same.

"Thanks for everything Brian. I'll see you soon."

Brian nods.

"You sure you don't want Han and me to tag along to watch your back?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Dom walks out of the house and gets into the car that Han lent him until he can get back to DT's for his own cars and money.

Dom drives across town to the arts festival after party that Campos is throwing. It's to raise money for maintaining the arts in inner city schools. Pretending to be an upstanding citizen.

"Asshole."

When Dom arrives he stands and watches the people at the party, which is being held at a performing arts theatre. After not too long he catches sight of Fenix. He had been hoping to see Letty first but this would do.

Dom follows him to the backstage area of the theatre.

Perfect!

Just as Dom is poised to step forward he hears the click of heels. He didn't want to kill a woman, it was not something he would do. So he steps back into the shadows to await her exit.

Fenix steps onto the stage and pauses listening.

The figure that greets Fenix is one that Dom would know hundreds of miles away. Being this close to her again lights the fire in him that he had no idea he had been suppressing. Not until now that he could feel its full force.

She's wearing a long flowing white gown. The bottom appears to be a mass of feathers layered on top of each other. It immediately brings the word angel to the forefront of his mind. Entranced by her beauty he misses some of their conversation.

"I had to speak to you privately."

"Why? Can't you say everything you want to say to me in front of my cousin?"

"Not everything."

Fenix steps closer to her. Dom's instinct to protect her is overridden by his confusion at her smile.

"Yes, I guess some things need to be more private."

"I guess so."

Fenix puts his curved finger under Letty's chin and tilts her head up looking into her eyes. Then he leans slowly down and places his lips on hers. He stares into her eyes and then they both close them at the same instant.

The kiss lasts for eternity and deepens as the hours tick by. Finally, when Dom's heart is about to stop they pull apart.

"I have to go," Fenix says unwillingly. "I have something to take care of. I'll see you later tonight."

"You know where to find me." Letty answers.

They both leave the stage in opposite directions.

Dom stands there shocked. He's sure that he must have died months ago and is just now arriving at the gates to Hell.

His body is on fire and nothing can put out the agonizing pain.

Letty. Kissed. Him.

She smiled at him. Was playful with him. Spoke of later with him.

Later? Later. Later!

The thoughts of what they would be doing later overtake his mind and make him ill. If we weren't dead, he'd physically be sick at the thought.

Fenix's mouth where his mouth had been. Everywhere his mouth had been. Her mouth…

Dead or alive he was going to be sick if he didn't get out of this space.

Dom flees the building quickly no longer concerned with stealth or protecting himself. His only concern escape.

Escape. He needed escape.

For months he has been working to get back to her. Plotting. Planning. Waiting.

For months he thought she was mourning him. Crying. Hurting. Suffering.

For months she had been his. To give a part of herself to him after Fenix had 'killed' him.

Well, if he was dead to her, he may as well stay dead. No reason to mess up a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(MmmSuite) - Sorry for the wait. My son had a major birthday bash this past weekend and I had no time for tweaking my part!  
><strong>


	7. Emptiness

**Chapter 7 -Emptiness  
><strong>

One year after seeing Letty and Fenix together on that stage Dom still had not alerted anyone to the fact that he was alive. Death was an easy alternative. Living the memory of that kiss had been agonizing enough.

He didn't want to listen to her mouth, that mouth, telling him about her feelings for Fenix.

He had been working behind the scenes with Han on whatever it was that Han did. A mixture of everything. They were partners in crime now. Dom brought a lot of ideas and skills to the table for building and expanding the operation, as long as he didn't have to be seen by anyone.

Dom _**never**_ saw anyone but Han and Brian and a select few others. He rarely went anywhere other than the beach and the offices he and Han had set up. Even there he holed up and none of their employees had ever met him face to face.

He lived completely alone on the beach not too far from Brian's place. He felt liked he was in limbo or outside his life.

This new life didn't quite fit correctly. It wasn't the right size or shape or fit for him. However, he couldn't find a reason to go back to his old life. So this is what he had now.

Everything about that life was a reminder of Letty and what he endured for her. What he fought though to get back to her. He could barely be fazed enough to feel guilty for how he was hurting everyone back home. His own despair superseded the pain he was causing.

At first he had been plagued with questions.

How long after?

How far had it gone?

Did she know that Fenix had 'murdered' him?

However, it always came back to the same answer in the end. Nothing justified this. She had to have known this would be the ultimate betrayal to his memory.

Either she hadn't cared as much as he thought she had. Or she had lost her fucking mind and wasn't the Letty he knew anymore. Either way, she made him ill. He had no reason to live that life anymore.

Dom started existing elsewhere. That's all he was now. Existing.

In his beach house with minimal contact with other people.

When he comes home from a run one night he finds Brian's dog laying on his deck.

"Bailey, what are you doing here?"

He walks over to her, rubs her head and goes inside to give her a treat.

When he pats his leg, she gets up and follows him. He leads her down the beach back to Brian's place only to find the lights are all on inside and the sliding glass door is wide open.

Dom leads her to the door with the intent of putting her inside and going. When he pokes his head inside, all his intentions go out the window.

Brian is on a date and the couple is having dinner. But Dom couldn't tell you whether Brian was in the room or not. Brian spouting 12 heads couldn't make an appreciation on Dom right now. He eyes fall on Brian's date and he finds himself frozen.

He was easy to pretend not to care when she wasn't in front of him. But once he saw her his resolved cracked and he knew he needed parts of his former life desperately.

Once Brian's date looks up at Dom, she too forgets Brian's existence.

"Dominic!"

She stands up knocking the chair over and sends the glass she is holding after it.

"Mia."

Mia runs to him and leaps into his arms and he squeezes her tightly. They both hold onto each other trying to make sense of the impossibility of this scenario.

How could her dead brother be alive?

How could his sister just happen to be dating one of the people on earth who knows he is still alive?

Finally, he puts her back on her feet, but keeps an arm wrapped around her.

"How are you here? Where have you been?"

Mia looks at her brother with teary eyes and touches his face and his arms and hands. She keeps checking to see if he is really standing in front of her.

"I've been here. I live down the beach from Brian."

At the word Brian they both remember his presence and turn to look at him. He's standing drinking a beer from the bottle taking in the two Toretto siblings. Not knowing what to make of his friend's obvious closeness with his date.

Dom pulls Mia to him again and kisses her cheek.

"You really should ask my permission before you date my sister."

Brian is surprised and happy to hear Dom's words. A smile breaks across his face.

"Your sister!"

Dom nods and kisses Mia again.

Dom and Brian sit down with Mia and explain to her everything that happened the night Fenix burst in on him with Letty. What happened when he drove him away from Campos' house to the beach. How Brian found him and how Han got him help. Finally, that he has been laying low for over a year and staying off the radar.

"Dom, I'm so happy you're alive! We've missed all you. But I don't get why you didn't come home once you were better. You really have to make me understand why you would make this choice."

"I…couldn't."

Mia looks at him confused. "Why? The guys missed you, I missed you. Even if you were laying low from Campos, we would have cared to know you were alive!"

Mia is getting agitated. She is fighting an emotional battle inside. She needed to know why he would let her think he was dead.

"I thought about coming back. I did come back actually. I came back to take care of Fenix and to get Letty. The night of the Arts Benefitarts benefit at the theatre."

"What? What happened? I was there that night! I met with Letty to try to stop her from doing something crazy since I had no luck with the boys."

Dom is now wearing Mia's identical look of confusion. "Something crazy like what?"

"Like taking down Campos' whole organization and killing him."

Dom releases the hand he's been holding and scoffs at her words.

"What the hell are you talking about Mia? I saw her that night. I don't know what you two talked about, but it looked like Letty was quite content with Campos' organization. She was showing Fenix just how much. I saw them together that night."

Dom massages one fist in his palm struggling to keep it together. Thinking of that night always make him lose it.

"You saw something you weren't supposed to. Letty has been playing Fenix since a couple months after you died. She's been with him, but just to get on the inside. She's gathered so much information and evidence. Everyone under Campos is going to jail. Everyone accept Fenix. Vince kills him and Letty kills Campos. They have it all worked out."

Dom buries his face in his hands at her words. He struggles to digest what Mia has just told him.

All a fucking lie? Not really with him?

"What did I fucking do?" Dom says aloud, standing quickly. "Mia get Vince and Leon and bring them here now. I need to talk to them."

"I will!"

Mia hugs him as tightly as her arms will allow, kisses his cheek one more time, and then runs out the door to bring his brothers to him.

* * *

><p><em>Four months after Dom's death Letty is as bitter as ever. No Dom. No baby. No more Letty. <em>

_She is sitting in the ornate dining room having dinner with Campos and Fenix. The feast is just as extravagant as the room. All to impress the guests that Campos is hoping to bring under the umbrella of his operation. _

_Campos has insisted that Letty join them for dinner. Even through her many protests, he left no option for refusal. _

_Letty hasn't touched her food and just stares at her cousin as he explains to their dinner guests why partnering with him would be beneficial for them and their business. _

"_As long as you don't piss him off and he feels the need to kill you." Letty interrupts. _

_Her words startle everyone because she hadn't spoken all evening. _

"_Leticia." Arturo says practically snarling. _

"_What? I was just trying to tell your potential clients that keeping you happy was in their best interest if they want to live." She turns back the visitors. "Things to remember, don't fuck anyone he doesn't approve of or he'll kill them." _

"_Leticia!" Campos leaps out of his chair seething. _

_Letty scoops a handful of food into her mouth and swallows quickly. Flinging what's left on her hand to the floor. _

"_I guess dinner's over." _

_She stands up and pushes her entire place seating onto the floor and walks out of the dining room. _

_Campos has heat radiating from his body. _

"_I'll go talk to her," Fenix offers. _

"_Do that." _

_He goes upstairs and enters Letty's room without knocking. She's sitting at her dressing table running her hands though her hair. She looks up at him in the mirror as he enters. _

"_What do you want?" _

_He walks into the room and closes the door behind himself. _

"_You can't piss him off. Being family is only going to carry you so far."_

_Letty lets out a loud and cold laugh, "Yes, it has carried me very far up until now." _

_Fenix steps closer to her. _

"_I'm just trying to help you out mama." _

"_I don't need your help! I needed your help four months ago when you choose to kill Dom." _

_Fenix puts his hands up in surrender. _

"_Firstly, that's not how it went down. Campos wanted Dom dead. Not me. And I didn't think you loved him, I thought it was just good times and some friendly fucking." _

_Letty turns around and looks at him in the eye. _

"_Would it have mattered?" _

_Fenix actually considers his answer. _

"_It would have mattered more. Leticia, I'm sorry for my part in this. But let me help you now. Don't get on his bad side. I didn't keep your boyfriend alive, but I'm not going to watch you die. And if you keep this up that's what's going to happen." _

"_I'll keep that in mind." _

_Letty turns back to her mirror thinking about the first night Dom came into this room. What he did to her body and in this very spot. She runs her hands across the surface trying to feel the memories between her fingers. _

_She thinks about how not long after, he had to same effect on her heart. _

"_Did you kill Dom?" Letty asks Fenix. _

_He walks up behind her. _

"_I gave the order, but it wasn't my hand. Campos wanted him dead, not me." _

_He hesitantly puts his hands on her arms. Letty flinches and then relaxes beneath his touch. _

"_I'm sorry." _

_Fenix turns and walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him. _

_Letty gets up and grabs her cell and calls Vince. _

"_I have an opening." _

"_Take it."_

"_I just did."_

* * *

><p>Dom is sitting out on the beach alone trying to sort out the events of tonight. He was staring at the waves going in and out, thinking about all he had been ignoring this past year. All that he had tried to convince himself he was better off without. The lies he told himself had affected more than just him.<p>

What mess did he leave for V and Leon to clean up?

What was she doing because of him?

He needed to know the details of everything that had been going down. Then he could make the decision about what came next. He just had to keep it together long enough to get the facts straight.

"Yo Dom." Brian calls out to him from the doorway. "They just pulled up."

Dom gets up and goes back inside Brian's house.

By the time he walks inside Vince barges in the front door with Leon not too far behind. Vince and Dom exchange a hug and pat each on the back wearing big childish grins. Leon and Dom do the same. The guys pull back and stand looking at each other, before they throw their arms around each other, coming together in a tangle of brotherly love.

Mia watches the scene unfold with her heart soaring.

"Fuck Man! I didn't know how much you meant to my ass, brother!" Vince admitted emotionally.

"It's been a bitch without you, Dom. We've had a lot of shit to deal with. A lot of anger to play with." Leon added, causing Dom to nod his head once.

Mia walks over and touches Dom's shoulder and he looks at her, forgiveness in his features and she immediately softens.

"Welcome home, Dom." She smiles warmly, tears welling in her own eyes and warmth in her heart as she realizes this is completely real.

After the initial high of their reunion tapers off, they all sit down around Brian's living room to talk.

"What the hell you been doing here Dom?"

"Just laying low. Tell me what's been going on there."

"After Fenix took you out, Roman, Campos' bartender, called me and told me what happened. I was fully prepared to go over to his place and take him out the next night. But in the middle of the afternoon Letty showed up at DT's. She practically begged me not to kill him."

"At first we were thinking it was family loyalty or some shit." Leon keeps the story going. "But she was like stone. There was no life in her. She said she wanted to watch him lose everything. His business. His money. His woman. Then she was going to take his life."

"I had to admit that her way sounded really fucking gratifying so we agreed."

"So she's with Fenix? She's whoring herself out to be some kind of vigilante? And you thought that's what I would want? Fuck that!"

"If anyone's the bitch in that relationship it's him." Vince answers casually. "He can barely get dressed in the morning without her preapproval. She's gotten so much stuff on them it's ridiculous. Tomorrow morning he's waiting on a huge shipment of drugs and it's the last link and all this shit goes down. That's when she's going to kill him and the cops are going to take whatever's left of his organization."

"She's going to get her hands dirty and go to jail for the rest of her life."

"Uh uh." Leon disagrees shaking his head. "He's been threatening her and getting in her face and trying to tame her for over a year. He's even put his hands on her."

Dom fights the urge to go kill him right now. He needs to know everything so he knows what he's walking into.

"Multiple people have heard it and Roman has even gotten some shit on tape. When he finally decides to act on his threats, she's going to have no choice but to defend herself and things are going to get deadly."

"They have all lost their minds," Mia interrupts. "I've been trying to talk them out of this but none of them will listen."

Dom has no words to respond to the lengths they have gone to for vengeance. Besides the fact that Letty's directly in danger he's actually quite flattered. All this because of his death. He had been keeping an ear out for Vince to pull something reckless but this was much bigger than he'd imagined.

However, it had to end.

"I need to see her. Maybe once she knows I'm alive she'll start thinking straight."

"Doubt it." Vince says.

Dom stands up and walks around the room trying to keep himself calm and thinking rationally.

"I can't believe I fucking doubted her."

"Don't be hard on yourself brother. She's so good at this shit it's sickening. I'll tell you though. I've never seen a person break so far from reality like she did when you died. If you ever had a doubt that she loved you, you're fucking demented."."

Vince sits back in his chair and shallows half his bottle of beer.

"I know the feeling." Dom murmured almost to himself, thinking back to the night he was murdered and the way she filled his mind during his final hour. "She still lives at Campos'?"

Mia stands and gets between him in the door as she watched his hand pat his thigh for his keys.

"Dom don't go there and do anything crazy! I don't want you dead for real. The first time was already too much to handle."

"I'm going to be fine Mia and I promise you that at least for tonight, I won't do anything crazy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN(STR8BKCHICK): Hope you guys are still interested...the good stuff is coming up...**

**A/N(MmmSuite) - Hi there and thank you!  
><strong>


	8. They Met Again

**A/N(STRBKCHICK): We're artists, and we're sensitive about our shit! The chapter had a lot of work put in and I'm still nervous! I wanted this scene to be epic on the intense scale! Hope u appreciate it and hope we were able to convey the crazy love they have for each other!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – They Met Again <strong>

Dom had become very familiar with Campos' Estate during the year his team was in the man's employ. There had been many barbecues, last night parties, and drinks poolside.

He parks his car down the street a ways away from the house so it wouldn't be seen by prying eyes. He walks the half mile to the large gate.

His heart is thumping in his chest as he sees the outline of his destination and he has to suppress the urge to shoot the place up in a blind rage for his botched murder.

Tonight was not the night for that.

He knows which bars are loose in the fence, granting him unintentional access. When he scales the building, he's sure to avoid what are supposed to be strategically placed cameras.

'Idiot' he thinks.

The one added outside Letty's bedroom had given him away that night. He didn't make the same mistake twice.

Remembering the layout of the garage, he slips into the large building and his eyes scan the darkness and find Fenix's car. Same car. Parked in the exact same place.

Dom knew for a fact there were no cameras here because there was never any need for them when he worked for Campos. Looking around there still weren't any to be found. You couldn't get into this garage without an access code. He'd opted to use Fenix's.

Dom skulks over to Fenix's precious vehicle and lifts the hood and looks in at the engine.

Was this asshole really still running nitro meth? He didn't even deserve to drive this car.

Dom takes the time to disconnect the fuse to the starter from the fuse box. Anyone who had ever lifted the hood of a car could fix this in a couple minutes. That made Dom certain Fenix would have no clue and he would be a sitting duck when Dom was ready for him.

When he's done, he walks towards the back door of the garage, knowing that the trellis outside the door leads to Letty's balcony.

He takes his time ascending the side of the building, making sure that his body remains silent and precise in movement. As he lands over the railing, he takes a deep breath, before walking through the billowing sheer curtains into her dim room.

* * *

><p>Letty began sleeping on her back during her courtship with Dominic, accustomed to him using her as his pillow. So at night, when she slept, she lay in the same position and sometimes, she could still feel his hulking weight, pinning her to her mattress.<p>

Dom walked quietly over to her bed, suddenly scared to breathe at the closeness of his love. As he came to stand at the foot of her bed, he exhaled dramatically, staring down at her beautiful face, asleep in the moonlight. He couldn't stop himself from peeling his jacket off, letting it drop to the floor, or from kicking his shoes off.

He felt possessed when his knee knelt onto the mattress, crawling achingly slow over her petite body. As his face came in line with hers, he couldn't stop himself from sinking into her body, pressing a light kiss to her eyelids, nose, then mouth. Feather-light he continued to worship, his heart aching at the chance to be near her.

His intentions were to talk to her, hold her, and to tell her he was alive, but as his emotions consumed him, he couldn't stop the need to feel physically connected to her.

He closed his eyes and pressed a lingering kiss to her mouth, pulling back to look at her, then pressing his lips to hers again.

He gasped when her lips parted and like clockwork, his tongue was inside her mouth, tasting her. She moaned low in her throat as she delved into his mouth, her head twisting beneath his to get him at different angles.

After what seemed like an eternity of kisses, he pulled back breathing harshly, to find her sleep glazed eyes staring at him.

As they focused, her body rousing from sleep, he watched as her eyes widened in shocked anguish, causing him to hurriedly cover her mouth with his hand, resting his forehead against hers.

"Shh. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He coaxed, and then apologized, watching as her pained eyes filled with tears and began spilling from the sides of her eyes. Her hands lay open at the sides of her head in complete surrender as she willed the feel and sight of him to be real, scared to try to touch him.

He pulled back from her forehead and stared into her eyes, allowing the silent message of his truth to translate.

He was very much alive and very much in the flesh.

As the news sank in, he felt her gulp down a moan as her hand wrapped around his wrist, encouraging him to remove his hand.

As her mouth came into view, he immediately covered it with his own once again, devouring her hungrily. He felt her begin to struggle underneath him, realizing that she was trying to kick her covers off.

She wanted nothing between them. She wanted to feel every inch of him against her skin.

He lifted his body off of her, keeping his lips on hers, as he allowed her to remove the comforter from her body and part her legs welcomingly for him.

"God, I feel like I haven't breathed in almost two years, Dominic." She gasped, air filling her lungs before his kisses pulled it back out.

"Let me bring you back to life." He whispered against her lips as his hands went underneath her nightshirt, burning a trail of hot desire through her.

Letty squeezed her eyes shut, still not fully convinced this wasn't a dream and still holding onto the hope that if it was, she could at least have this one last time with his memory.

When his hands cupped over her full breast, and his mouth attached to the skin of her neck, she couldn't prevent her mouth from falling open as her hands clawed at the back of his shirt and her feet slid up and down his lower back and butt.

He helped remove her shirt, baring her chest and stomach to him, and his mouth went to her nipples, suckling and nipping at them until they were hard in his mouth.

His hands were busy helping to pull his own shirt off as her nails scratched and clawed at his skin.

"Easy, baby. I'm not going anywhere." He assured, causing a whimper to pull from her chest.

Once his shirt was removed, he pulled back a little to look down at her, waiting until her eyes opened half lidded to stare up at him. He trailed a finger over her cheek, then to her bottom lip before she pulled the digit into her mouth, suckling it wetly, before he groaned and delved back towards her body.

He kissed her stomach, biting softly into her flesh as he trailed downward, pulling her pants off as he went.

Her panties, as silky and delicate as they were, were completely drenched in her desire, and he had to suppress a smirk at still having the talent to bring her to her knees.

He didn't have to part her thighs, Letty was all too eager to open herself for him as soon as his retreating weight gave her room and opportunity.

He sat back on his knees, between her spread legs and watched the desperate desire in her features as his hands caressed her through her underwear.

Her eyes reflected his heart. Everything that he was feeling she translated with just a look. She was his perfect match.

His eyes remained on hers as her hips began squirming in time with his talented hand and fingers, seeking out the hot pressure he was building deep within her womb.

The pure primal lust she found in his eyes was enough to hold her gaze as she rode his hand, her nerves tingling unbearably when she heard a growl pull from his throat.

Watching her fulfilled made him overflow with lust and love.

Her mouth opened in a quick pant as the beginnings of her orgasm began rippling through her, her body arching stiffly as she tried to keep her eyes on his, but the pleasure forced them closed.

As her body went limp, she felt him pull the material down her legs before settling into her, throwing her thighs over his shoulders.

Before she could prepare her senses, his mouth was on her and his tongue inside of her, causing her toes to immediately curl and her fingers to stiffen.

"I've been starving for you." He murmured into her skin, the engorged flesh almost throbbing in his mouth. Her hands went to his head to hold him there as he licked and tasted her, moving his head back and forth to overwhelm his senses in her essence.

He never wanted to miss this again.

Letty's head thrashed back and forth in the mattress as she found herself both pushing him further into her, and pulling away from the intensity of the pleasure.

She knew right away if this was another dream, this was the most vivid of them all.

When his tongue plunged into her core, her eyes shot open as fireworks exploded, bathing his tongue in her succulent nectar.

By the time she regained lucidness, Dom was kneeling before her in his naked glory with his hands reaching and wrapping around her thighs.

He lifted her bottom enough to situate her in his lap before pulling her up to straddle him in the middle of the bed. She immediately wrapped herself around him, holding him, shielding him the way she'd wanted to do the night he'd been ripped from her arms.

Pulling her head back to place kisses to her mouth, he waited until her eyes opened to look into his orbs.

"Don't let go. No matter what." He plead and she kissed him gently as he pushed into her silken depths, tears springing to her eyes as she realized this was definitely real.

"Never. I could never let you go." She promised as they began moving, a panic setting in her womb at the thought of him back in this place that was filled with horror and evil.

"I'll be wherever you are, always." He caressed, reading the worry in her eyes. She would have fought him if not for the fact that he was so far inside of her she could barely find her voice enough to moan, and the fact that she knew Fenix and Campos would not return until the morning as they were finalizing the odd ends of tomorrow's deal.

"You have to be real." She begged as she buried her face in his neck as he moved her over him, their movements lethargic yet fervent.

"I'm whatever you want me to be for as long as you let me." He swore back, pulling her lips back to his in a suffocating kiss as he began moving in a faster pace inside her.

As the intensity of their movements quickened and the all-telling flutters began, Letty bit into Dom's shoulder as she came to keep from screaming into the half empty house as she felt Dom bathe her walls in his release. She squeezed her legs around him tightly, wanting to keep every part of him inside her, her mind immediately thinking of the baby that wasn't.

As he lay her back into the bed placing feather-light kisses all over her face, down her neck and to her breast, he began moving within her once again as she moaned, burying her face into his bicep.

"Damnit, Dom." She moaned, her breath immediately hitching at the way his name rolled off her tongue.

She thought she'd never say it again. Never say it in the throes of passion again.

"You're mine. You belong to me." He vowed in possession, as he grunted into her mouth, her head nodding in agreement as she willfully gave herself back to him.

No longer would she exist in this realm; he unlocked the thorned bow on the box that contained her heart and soul and forced it back into her body.

His movements this time were more determined, and gritty. While his mouth and spirit remained tender and affectionate, his body became resolute and tenacious.

This go around, she would understand without a shadow of a doubt that he was here and never going anywhere, ever. Her heart, body and soul would never belong to another. He would remind her why she gave them to him to begin with.

Letty's legs lay completely open as he moved vehemently inside of her, his own body twisting as he pushed, trying to get inside of her at any and every angle, his head buried in the pillow by her neck.

"Oh my God!" She screeched as he bore in and out of her, his mind playing back all the things that he'd missed out on and all things that she'd done and been through in his absence.

When he recounted the things his family had told him about the way she shut down, he felt like he owed her a plea of contrition. He needed her to forgive him for not believing in her love for him.

Her hands went to his bare bottom, her nails digging into the flesh as she forced him harder, deeper inside of her.

His hands fisted in the covers before caressing the flesh of her sides and pinning her hands to the bed. He was baring himself to her physically, giving her all that he had by way of intimate exploit. He wanted her to have everything that he'd thought she'd forsaken.

He wanted to belong to her again, too.

Letty tried to meet his savagery, circling her hips beneath him but he had complete control over both their bodies.

She allowed her lover complete reign as he forced her orgasm out of her, this time, her screams bouncing off the walls of the room and echoing back into her own ears before he roared his own release.

As his body calmed, he collapsed into her and tried to roll off, knowing he was much too heavy to stay in this position.

"Don't. Please. Stay just like this. Until I can't take it." She asked and he sighed, murmuring 'I love you' into her mouth before pressing their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hours Later<em>**

"I feel like this can't be real. I'm scared to fall asleep. I'm scared that you won't be here when I wake up." Letty cried, wrapped around Dom's body as they lay a mess of tangled sheets and limbs.

"I promise baby, I'm not ever leaving you again. Nothing can keep me from you. This proves that." He promised.

"I've been so broken and damaged inside. You dying wrecked something in me that I didn't think I'd ever get repaired. I just want them dead, Dom. I need them in the ground. That night when Fenix came home, I died on the foyer floor. I died when you died and I was okay with that. If you're not in this world, I don't want to be in it either. Only you get to have me. No one else. Not even me."

"I heard about you and Fenix." He admitted, her body stiffening before she relaxed.

"Like I said, I died the night you did. This body housed a ghost of what used to be. My body was my means to their end."

"Be clear, I never wanted any of this for you and I'm not okay with your way of doing things, but I understand. I understand because I feel crazy about you too. But Fenix? He's mine, Letty. Whatever you and Vince have planned, I need you to stop. I can't handle something happening to you."

"Nothing can happen worse than what I've already gone through, Dom. I can't back out of this. I won't."

"Vengeance is mine, said the Lord." Dom chastised in a whisper, his lips kissing her with reverent passion.

"That's fine. Retribution is Letty's," she whimpered into his mouth, her tongue tangling with his in promise of punishment.

* * *

><p>Dom got out of bed with Letty early in the morning, knowing that Fenix would soon realize his car was in less than working order. He'd find him for that face to face that was well past due. Then he'd come back and take his love away from here.<p>

When Dom makes his way through the house it's immediately clear that the house is empty. Dom had never seen it this way. Even mornings after parties have staff and people running around.

Once he has searched everywhere he realizes that Fenix is gone, he must have caught a ride. So is Campos and nearly everyone else. The house is as quiet as a tomb.

Fine. He'd take Letty, deposit her somewhere safe and then go look for them both on his terms.

When he gets back to Letty's room she's gone. Even though he's annoyed he's not very surprised. The word 'minx' comes to mind causing him to smile through his irritation.

A line added to the note he'd left for her on her pillow.

'How about you go to Mia's and wait. Then I'll pick you up soon.'

Smartass.


	9. The Whole Plan

**A/N (MmmSuite) – For everyone who loved to the reunion! I did too! I wanted to just acknowledge that STR8BKCHICK did an AMAZING job at capturing that moment in the last chapter! I could not have written one word of it better! Thanks so much for allowing me to write with you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – The Whole Plan <strong>

After Dom left the note on her pillow and went to find Fenix, Letty left her room to finish what she had started.

The night before felt like an evil distorted version of their first night together. That night, that room, that bed, all the bliss with that man. To this. To her lover back from the dead. With a bullet hole in his perfect skin. Whispers in her ear making her fear she's making love to his ghost.

She was happier than she'd ever been in her life. She was also more enraged.

She was still going to kill the man responsible for making her feel this way. For forcing her to live in this abyss. Campos would give his life in exchange for her heart. Then she would never leave Dom's side again. Never miss his lips or hands or his love again.

On her way to another of Campos' properties, an enormous house just over an hour from here, she gives Vince a call.

"A fucking heads up would have been nice."

"Didn't have the chance. Where are we at today?"

"You better be in position to kill Fenix within the hour," Letty threatens. Her tone hard and serious.

"I'm on my way. I just wanted to make sure we were still on." As an afterthought Vince adds, "Where's Dom?"

Letty smiles before answering. "He left to 'handle' something. I guess he thought I'd try to stop him. He left me a message saying to get over to Mia's. I will…when I'm done."

"He's going to be pissed."

"He'll forgive me. He owes me."

Letty ends the call.

For the past year her plans had been working flawlessly and she hoped that today would continue in the same fashion. She didn't want anything to mess up this cake topper. Campos had left to prepare for the large party he was throwing tonight as his newly acquired and reconstructed manor.

Roman would be there all day making sure the bartenders and servers were properly trained on how they were expected to act, where they were allowed in the house, and which people they were not to exchange words with. Providing him with the perfect opportunity to call the police when the time was right.

This year, Arturo had had multiple shipments stolen by his competitor with Letty's completely anonymous influence, only to have the cops bust the man and seize all the drugs as evidence soon after.

She, Roman and Jesse had gathered enough evidence on the organization that the police could take everything when today was done. She didn't want some nobody in the ranks rising up to take over the business once she'd chopped its head off.

That evidence would see the light of day along with the video of Arturo's threats and actions towards her. It would make her story of self-defense irrefutable. Especially since Campos had sent her a text asking her to come to the property to 'talk'. That of course had been done by one of Roman's girls in the early hours of the morning from Campos' phone.

She also had every intention of taking Fenix's money for herself to start a new life somewhere. He'd given her access to everything. However, with Dom back that part of the plan didn't matter so much.

The icing on this beautifully constructed cake had come three months ago. Claudia, Arturo's long time girlfriend, had been accidentally murdered by his orders.

Letty had learned that a restaurant that Claudia frequented was being strong armed by Campos to come into the fold of his business. When the man continued to refuse Campos had decided to put an end to his life and buy the business from his grieving family and give it to Claudia to run, since she was no stranger to his operations.

At learning of the pending murder, Letty had sent a message from the owner to Claudia alerting her that he was ready to talk business. He pleaded for Claudia's help with smoothing things over with Campos and asked if she would come to the restaurant.

That day Claudia had been murdered by Campos' men. They'd come into the restaurant shooting since their orders were to kill everyone there. They had panicked realizing their mistake and fled.

Meanwhile, the owner and his family had disappeared at Letty's warning.

The joy she had felt watching her cousin crumple at hearing the news of his lover's death. The only thing that would top that night was this one she was sure of it. When she watched him crumple at her feet. Dead.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Vince and Leon are in position in the cover of the trees ready to take out Campos' men and then finally kill Fenix for their trouble. They had been background noise in an orchestra of revenge but they truly didn't mind. Vince and Leon just wanted Fenix and if all the other stuff was what Letty needed, she was welcome to it.<p>

He had known that Dom was serious about her and wanted to be with her in a different way than they were. But he hadn't known how desperately in love Letty was with him. The day she had come into the garage, she was worse than dead. There was nothing there. She'd almost been translucent in her emptiness. He would have agreed to anything she'd asked without hesitation.

Today he'd heard a smile in her voice when he'd talked to her. Other than the fake emotions that instantly melted away when they weren't needed, Letty didn't smile or laugh or show any feelings at all. It was good to hear a genuine smile.

Finally, Fenix's men start to roll into position to await the drivers coming out of the tunnels. As Vince and Leon watch, Fenix's car never arrives. The men get out revealing that he's not there at all.

"Fuck!"

"If he's not here, he's with Campos. Call her."

Vince dials Letty and gets no answer. Before trying the second and third times he already knows she'll never answer. Part of the plan was to leave her phone in the car so the police wouldn't ask why she never called for help when Campos attacked her.

This thing was planned to the centimeter and Fenix not being here was big fucking problem.

Leon and Vince's ambush on the men goes easily and they save the lives of the drivers.

On the run back to the car Vince calls Dom.

"Where are you? Are you with Letty?" Dom asks.

"No, she's at the old Harvey Manor. Campos bought it and that's where she's going to kill him. But there's a problem. Fenix isn't here. He was supposed to be at the drop with his guys, but he's not. That means he must be with Campos. That's not the shit Letty's prepared to walk into."

Vince and Leon make it to their cars and head full speed back to LA.

* * *

><p>Dom hangs up with Vince and whips his car around in the opposite direction and heads to the Harvey Manor to get to Letty.<p>

Damn her for her stubbornness. She should have taken her ass to Mia's place.

He presses the accelerator down to the floor and zips in and out of traffic. The Harvey Manor was over a fucking hour away.

Dom should have known not to look away from her for one second. He would have eyes on her from here on out until those two were dealt with. No way in Hell anything was happening to her. She said it perfectly last night, she had been through way too much already.

* * *

><p>Letty pulls her car up to the front of the house and leaves it right outside the door. She walks into the manor and takes a look around. The organized chaos is much worse here than she has ever seen it home. Tonight's party was a big deal.<p>

She rushes past everyone to meet with Roman in the back stairwell. He's leaning against the wall when she arrives. He pushes off the wall and walks down the few steps to her.

Roman hands her a letter opener wearing gloves.

"Campos' fingerprints are all over that. I made sure."

Letty tucks the future murder weapon into the pocket of her trench coat.

"Thank you. I need to talk to you but I don't have time now."

"After."

"If I'm not out in 30 minutes call the cops and have them take this whole thing down. He doesn't get away."

Letty walks the rest of the way up the stairwell and down the corridor to Campos' study.

She stops outside the door and composes her features, suppressing the manic laughter rising within her. Everything she wanted was a few feet away and Dom was back to share it all.

She knocks on the door.

"Come in." His voice forces her mouth into a firm line. She hated the sound of his voice.

Letty opens the door slowly and steps into the room.

Letty is staggered when she walks in and sees Fenix sitting on Arturo's desk. They were clearly in the middle of a conversation.

Letty recovers without their notice and plasters on the most sincere smile of her life.

"What are you doing here?"

She walks all the way into the room and gives Fenix a kiss. The taste of him churning bile in her stomach after the perfect delicacy that was her true love.

"Fucking car wouldn't start."

"We haven't been able to find a good mechanic since Toretto died," Arturo adds, with the sole purpose of watching her in pain.

Letty's jaw clenches and her fingers wrap around the letter opener.

Her cousin studies her to make sure his words cut deep.

Any other day she would have leaped across the desk and plunged the instrument into his heart and twisted it until he stopped moving, without a care for a own safety. At this point she had everything she wanted.

However, with Dom back that wasn't an option. She had to walk out of this whole for him. For them.

Fenix rubs his hand up and down her back and tries to change subject. "I figured the men didn't need me, they know what to do. So I came here to get ready for tonight."

"What are you doing here?" Campos asks with suspicion in his voice.

Every move she made caused Campos to feel uncomfortable. He couldn't predict her. She liked that feeling. She knew without a doubt that was why he was so bent on controlling her.

"I came here to talk to you about something." Letty lies. "Can we talk alone?"

"Sure." Fenix stands to leave.

"No." Campos waves him back down. "Whatever it is can wait. We need to focus on this benefit tonight."

Fenix looks between Letty and Campos.

"Fine. I guess it'll have to wait."

"I guess it will," Letty says through clenched teeth.

Letty turns to leave before her anger can get the better of her and her prior discretion flies out the window. She also needed to get word to Roman that this was off and to not call the cops yet. If they burst in now and took him she'd never get to him again.

"Leticia, since you're here, you might as well stay."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes have gone by and Roman is beginning to become worried. This was supposed to be quick. Then Letty was going to start screaming at the top of her lungs when it was done.<p>

Letty had been in there for way too long and given him no sign of what to do next. He'd begun to fear the worst.

Roman quickly dialed the number of his contact at the police station.

"I have lots of shit for you. Just get over here."

"If we raid that place and you don't have what you say you have, my career is over. Don't let me down."

"I won't. Just get over here."

* * *

><p>Campos watches Letty closely as they sit and discuss arrangements for the night's benefit and after party. Letty stonily sits and gives her input as asked. She knows Roman will be worried by now.<p>

"I have to go to the bathroom." Letty stands swiftly from her chair. "Unless I'm still not allowed to leave."

No one has the chance to say anything before the door to the study bursts wide and one of Campos' security guards runs in.

"I'm sorry boss! There are cops everywhere! I don't know where they came from."

Campos' eyes quickly find Letty's as the deliverer of the news runs backs out of the room. The light that glows there is a clear giveaway.

"You did this shit."

Letty laughs. "That's right! I'm only going to teach you this lesson once. You take what belongs to me you lose everything. Your men murdered Claudia, Arturo, because _**I**_ sent her there and you only have yourself to blame."

The familiarity of the words he spoke to Letty the night he ordered her lover murdered is like a punch in the gut. Then the realization of the truth behind Claudia's death hits him and he is infected with uncontrollable rage.

Campos reaches into his desk for a gun but before he can get to it Dom bursts into the room with guns leveled on both Fenix and Campos.

"I wouldn't do that." Dom's deep voice fills the entire space.

Arturo's eyes bulge and Fenix's face is distorted in horror at the sight of the man they murdered standing in front of them alive and whole.

Dom shifts himself closer to Letty protectively.

"What the fuck have you been up to Leticia?" Campos spits at her. "You killed Claudia!"

"You took Dom."

Roman runs into the study. He looks at Dom standing there and is completely thrown.

"What the fuck! Dom!" Roman immediately forgets his confusion. "Whatever. There are cops everywhere. You can't have those on you when they get up here."

"You lower those guns, we're gone!" Campos swears. "And I will come back and kill you both. Leticia I will make your death especially painful for your betrayal."

"Step from behind the desk." Dom says coolly.

Dom gestures Campos away from the open drawer holding the gun he was reaching for.

Campos obeys knowing that the best way out is to listen to Dom. Fenix just stares at Letty heartbroken and angry.

"Dom, give me the guns." Roman's voice is pleading.

Fenix and Campos look at the door leading down to the back garden and see no police in the courtyard below.

"Police! Freeze!"

The police are just in the hall, not very far down the corridor.

"Fuck!"

Dom hands the guns over to Roman. In a blink of an eye the two men are out the door and on the run.

"Police!"

The door swings wide and Roman's friend is in the room with a handful of other officers.

"He just went out that door." Roman points to the open door.

Dom and Letty look at each other. They listen to sound of dirt and grass being kicked up by tires and know that it's too late. Campos is gone.

* * *

><p>After being questioned for a couple of hours by officers and the district attorney, Letty and Dom walk out to the police station hand and hand.<p>

Dom notes the how perfectly her hand fits into his. Along with how much he has missed it being there.

"All this shit went south because his fucking car broke down. Everything was planned perfectly! I cannot believe this shit." Letty rages as they walk down the stairs of the station.

Dom stops walking and pulls Letty to a halt with him.

"What?"

Letty turns and looks Dom in the eye.

"Fenix was supposed to be somewhere else today. I was supposed to have Campos alone." Her words come out similar to growls. "But since his car broke down he was with Campos."

Dom thinks about his actions from the night before and tells Letty about them.

"What the fuck did you do Dom?" Letty shouts dropping his hand.

People turn to look at them, many of them being officers and Letty composes herself again. The last thing she needed was to waste more valuable time talking to cops.

Before they can continue Vince pulls up to give them a ride. Roman is with him. Letty and Dom walk down to meet them at the car.

"Girl, what happened? What the hell was Fenix doing there?"

"Blowing my shit out of the water!" Letty is fuming as she hops into the backseat beside Dom.

Though she's mad when he opens his arms to her she still snuggles up against him happy at their close proximity. Something that had been missing in her life for far too long.

"What's the plan now?" Vince asks, looking in his rearview mirror at Letty.

Letty's eyes meet his before she starts talking.

"We have one more shot at this shit," Letty answers. "Tonight. They are into it with a major player for a lot of drugs. They already have his order stashed away so today didn't affect that. They can't disappear without getting him his drugs or they'll be constantly looking over their shoulders."

"You know where this is going down?" Dom asks looking down at her.

"I do."

"And I can't convince you to stay home and let me handle it?"

"You can't."

"Well, let's make this shit count."


	10. Vengeance

**Chapter 10 – Vengeance **

After the events of the day and formulating the plan for the night with their friends, Dom took Letty back to his beach house. The place where he'd lived in his own despair for far too long.

When she walked inside the house she looked around trying to digest that there were nearly two years of his life that she hadn't been a part of. This was where he had spent that time. She ran her fingers along his things and touched all his furniture. She just roamed throughout the house memorizing this space.

His space? How could he have a space that didn't include her?

Dom watched her closely. He took in every expression. Every grimace and furrow of her brow, wondering what was on her mind but not wanting to interrupt her thoughts. Partially scared to hear them.

"So this is where you were?" She turned to him and finally spoke.

As she studies his features he nods. His expression reminds her of a reprimanded child.

"I can't believe how close you were all this time," she said in disbelief. Tears stung her eyes at her lost time with him.

How could he have stayed away from her?

"Yea. Close." He drifted, looking away from her.

"Why did you stay gone so long? Why didn't you let me know right away?" She wondered, her mind finally putting all the pieces of his absence together.

He took a deep breath and then turned to look at her, straight on.

"I did come back. After I was healthy enough, I came back for you. At the benefit last year. When I saw you, you were with Fenix. You looked…happy. So I left." He admitted, watching the horror sink into her features as she realized she'd been trapped in this hell longer than necessary.

For a moment she couldn't speak. She couldn't find words to reply.

"You just left? How could you do that? Do you have any idea what happened to me when I thought they murdered you?" She accused, her voice going higher in pitch as she realized that his leaving had been voluntary.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. It destroyed me in ways I can't describe when I saw you kiss him. You didn't flinch or cringe or look disgusted. You leaned into him. You smiled like you used to smile for me."

Her insides turned in knots at his words. Didn't he know her at all?

"How could you think that I would ever choose anyone or anything over you? I gave you everything I had. Even the parts of me I couldn't live without. You were my everything." She poured out, her eyes rimming with unshed tears.

She clenched her fists open and closed, suppressing the unnatural urge to claw at her skin and hair. It felt like his admission was killing her again.

"I know. And I'm sorry, baby. But you have to understand, I didn't know what was going on. I'm a victim in all of this too. I was forced to be without you. I was left for dead. Your face is what got me through. And your façade is what kept me away. I would never hurt you. I thought me staying dead was what you needed at the time. I'm sorry."

Letty gasped for breath before speaking again.

"This situation is just so fucked up. I feel like I can't breathe. So what have you been doing? What happened to you that night?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't like the anger that began creeping its way into her veins. The last thing she wanted was to feel distant from him. She loved him. Their second chance was enough for her to swallow whatever bitter pill the circumstances warranted.

She listened carefully as he weaved a tale of the night he left her, what Fenix had done and how he'd been found by Mia's boyfriend.

Her fists clenched again as her teeth began grinding, her nostrils flaring in unfathomable anger.

"So all of that you fought through and you let me kissing another man keep you away from me? Jesus, Dominic! I don't know whether to slap you or apologize!" She bit out, staring at him as he sat on his couch with a heavy sigh.

"I don't want to fight with you. As a matter of fact, I'm not going to fight with you." He advised sternly, causing her to arch a perfect eyebrow in indignation.

"Oh really?" she scoffed.

"Really. I can't concern myself with you being pissed at me because right now, I know it'll end with us making up and in bed somewhere."

"You're pretty fucking cocky for someone who just admitted that he walked away from me willingly a year ago."

He stood lightning fast, almost scaring her as he pinned her to the adjacent wall.

"Never say that. Never try to convince yourself that any of this was by choice or will. There is nothing I want more in this world than you. Nothing." He growled, causing her to look into his eyes as his chest pressed against hers.

She nodded her head in silence as her arms wrapped around his middle, holding him still so she could rest her had against his chest.

"Okay." She finally exhaled, his arms coming around her.

"Okay." He solidified, squeezing her tightly.

Just like that he lifted her into his arms and onto the counter, pulling her out of her pants.

He wasted no time lowering his jeans on his hips and connecting their bodies in a frenzy of wild passion.

If his words didn't convince her is his love than his body most certainly would.

* * *

><p>That night, Letty and Dom meet with Brian, Han, Roman, Vince and Leon who all agreed to have their backs when the night's events inevitably got heated. Han and Brian, Dom's new family, easily fitting in with the family Dom had before his disappearance.<p>

Dom needed little convincing to understand that Letty needed to be the one to take Arturo's life. It was the only way she'd be able to move forward and function in her own life. The hurt and bitterness she had carried like a heavy boulder could only be released through ending his life. Repayment for her suffering.

When the team arrives at the drop location they are extra cautious as they move into position to give Campos the surprise of his life. His buyer wouldn't be there tonight.

After a long wait, finally the large garage doors of the warehouse slowly open and Fenix and Campos drive in with their men. Neither of them sensing anything is off. The realization only made once they were out of the car and the hulking figure of Dominic Toretto back from the dead steps out of the shadows to greet them.

They still aren't able to get over the shock of seeing him even though they had known about him being alive for hours.

The small group of men that was left of Campos' security detail is on instant alert. Weapons drawn and bullets flying.

The gunshots ring out loudly in the confined space. The commotion descending upon them from the surrounding shadows unnerved the guards. Making them sloppy and much too easy to pick off.

Leon and Vince jump out in the middle of the action taking down men closest to Letty and Dom. They are determined that if nothing else, the lovers walk out of here tonight unharmed. They would suffer no more separation.

They kill and injure nearly half of the men within minutes.

With Brian, Han and Roman covering them from every angle.

Fenix and Campos head back to their car intent on fleeing the scene, but Dom is too fast.

Before they reach the doors Dom is on Fenix. His fist is in Fenix's mouth, once, twice, three times. Blood immediately pouring from Fenix's face.

Dom's punch to Fenix's gut doubles the man over with a loud groan. Dom is filled with the rage of the beating he was issued that night. He releases that anger into multiple body blows and a final punch in the mouth that splays Fenix against the driver's side door.

Then there is a gun to Dom's head and he releases his hold on Fenix.

Quicker than lightening he turns on the man and elbows him in the face.

Han is immediately beside him and puts a bullet in the distracter for his trouble.

Fenix makes it into the opened door during Dom's wavered attention.

Before Campos can join him in his escape, Letty kicks the passenger car door shut barring his exit.

Loyalty gives way to self preservation and Fenix throws the car in reverse as Dom moves towards him. Peeling away from the scene and leaving his boss on his own. Carrying with him no guilt at his desertion.

Dom jumps into his own ride and immediately is in pursuit of his would be murderer. He didn't get away from this.

Letty puts the barrel of her gun across her cousin's face bringing him to his knees in front of her. She repeats the action multiple times while her companions finish taking care of the other men.

"Leticia, we're family," he begs miserably for his sorry life. "Please don't do this."

The sight of him in this weakened state reminds her of his treatment when she was in a similar condition. How he stepped over her with no regard and left her broken. Leaving her in the care of 'the help' after ripping out the soul that gave her life.

She punches him one time for the memory.

"I know we're family. That's why it has to be me. I asked you for nothing when I could have demanded everything. You should have never denied me him."

With those last words Letty empties her clip into her cousin's chest and watches with pleasure and enjoyment as the life in his eyes is extinguished.

Vince comes to her side and puts his arm around her to celebrate the moment in silence.

* * *

><p>Dom follows his prey down the darkened road leading away from the warehouse where this began. The head start Fenix had on him all but forgotten within a few short minutes.<p>

The chase goes on for a while on a narrow winding road. Dom is directly behind Fenix and Fenix is unable to gain another lead on Dom. He is desperate to shake Dom. He needed to get away. Deep down he already knows that it won't happen.

Dom drives effortlessly around the sharp curves at high speeds. The words 'too easy' come to mind.

In one particularly sharp turn Dom rams the bumper of his adversary's car and spins Fenix out of control. The car plummets through the guardrail and tumbles down a steep decline into a tree awaiting him at the bottom.

The crushed vehicle lands right side up.

When Dom turns his car and maneuvers back to the spot where he forced Fenix from the road he plunges after him in the spot where the guardrail has been destroyed. He sees ahead of him that Fenix has already escaped the confines of the wreckage and is standing next to what used to be his car.

Hearing the roar of Dom's engine Fenix pulls his gun and aims for Dom's windshield. He lets off a series of shots but Dom keeps coming for him. When he realizes that the shots are in vain he attempts to dive out from in front of the car.

However, Dom is faster and nearly upon him. He slams his car into Fenix mid leap and pins his lifeless form to the burning car behind him. His twitching hand is the only proof there was once life in his impaled body.

Dom climbs out of the car and takes a look at his handy work.

"Pussy."

Dom looks up at the sound of another engine and the headlights at the top of the hill. The car pulls to a stop and Letty jumps out of the passenger seat.

"Dom!" She shouts down to him.

Dom climbs the hill as fast as he can and goes into her waiting arms. He looks over at Brian in the driver's seat then back down at her.

"What happens now in your revenge fantasy?" He asks the love of his life.

"We ride off into the sunset of course."

Dom gets into the passenger seat and Letty climbs onto his lap as Brian drives away with the sunrise on the distant horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(STR8BKCHICK)- The End?  
><strong>

**A/N(MmmSuite)- It is Finished comes to mind. I wonder if my love will be inspired to give this a fairy tale ending. I like this ending myself. I wonder what could inspire her? Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
